Abby and The Dance Moms
by SusieCues
Summary: Abby Lee Miller started back in Pittsburgh, PA. Now she's in Hollywood, CA with her girls and their moms, taking a crack at making it BIG. Thank you, readers.
1. Chapter 1

_Maddie flung open the door_ to her storybook bedroom. She looked it over with a big smile. This new two-story house and backyard with Jacuzzi and swimming pool, was huge. Pittsburgh, where? She was so happy her parents had decided this was the one for the family. Living in L.A. was getting even better, each day. Inspired, after shutting the door with a leg extended, she tour jeted all the way to her four-poster bed, then flounced down upon it with a yelp. Yeah, life here in Southern Cali was great, so much dancing and acting, and attending premieres, award shows and parties. Yikes, there was so much to make her happy. All of that, and she was still so wonderfully young. Then, sadness came over her, out of the blue. Today, she wasn't as happy as she'd been so far. Today had been _the_ day. Her mother, Melissa, had made it official. Now, everyone knew and it hadn't gone over well. The announcement that she was pulling Mackenzie, her cute as a button little sister, and her from Abby Lee's _Junior Elite Competition Team_. Their mother was done with all the inconveniences that went with the ALDC. She'd had her fill of sitting in a dance studio day-in, day-out, haggling with the other moms.

It was for the best, according to Melissa. Why did it feel like it wasn't, suddenly?

Her heavy sigh filling her spacious room, Maddie found it hard turning her thoughts from what had been to what lay ahead. She forced herself to look on the bright side. Kenzie and she would have much more time to pursue their budding performing careers. Making the movie with Sia, and touring with her was going to be fantastic! Offers for Kenzie to appear on T.V., in music videos and special appearances were pouring in. Now there would be time, which was another word for freedom, to accept these opportunities without pissing off Abby. Not making their dance teacher for all these years angry, because the Ziegler girls were unavailable for classes, practices and competitions.

The idea was enough to make Maddie's head spin, which it was, spinning plenty. But, there was the flip side to that. A very sad and sorrowful B-side. She was going to miss her dancing friends like crazy. Truth be told, both of them would miss wild and crazy Abby too. She was their mentor. Kenzie was going on and on about how much she was going to miss everything about life with the ALDC. Only natural. The ALDC was their life; had been for all these topsy-turvy years. Eventful years that had shaped them into the amazing dancers they now were. Abby Lee would always be their inspiration. She, Gianna. And the gang...Kendall, Kalani, Nia, JoJo... There were no other girls like them on the team. They were friends that gave the word 'friend' new meaning. Even Brynn had started growing on her. It wasn't the newbie's fault her mother, Ashlee, was pyscho, tearing down the other girls on the team so her kid could shine like a diamond. Brynn was such a fine dancer, not better than Maddie of course, but would most likely fill her shoes on the team. She didn't need her big-mouthed, wacko mom blowing the horn for her talented child, every chance she got.

"Maddie, Maddie!"

She rolled over on her bed to her stomach. "What?" she hooted at Kenzie.

"Can I come in?"

Head shrugging, Maddie obliged. "You know how. Door's not locked."

The door opened and Kenzie bounded in, aiming herself for her sister's cool, pastel fuschia bed. She didn't pounce on it, not wanting to disturb her sister. Kenzie could see Maddie was in a mood. Not a bad mood, Kenzie thought, but some kind of mood Kenzie didn't recognize. What was it? The word started with a 'p.' She'd once heard Abby use it. The word was...was...uh...

"What?" Maddie asked, now fiddling with a lock of her silky hair.

Ah, Kenzie had it. The word was _pensive_. Daydreaming, which they both loved doing. Only, this daydreaming read like something troubling Maddie. "Are you okay?"

Maddie began running her hands over her forehead and wriggling her toes that were a bit gnarly. Ballet shoes took a toll on them. But, ballet was so worth it. The performing art was exacting, but a molder. She owed her fluidity, grace and technical precision to the transcendent discipline.

Not getting an answer of any kind right away, Kenzie verbally took off. Her open, wide-eyed face was the epitome of sincerity. Keeping secrets wasn't their deal. "You were awfully quiet on the way home. In the car." Melissa had done most of the talking. Dishing out the hard-sell. Still hard at work convincing her daughters it was a long time coming, this break-away from devoting most of their time and lives to the ALDC.

Kenzie seldom let her stillness go unnoticed, Maddie thought, wondering if she wanted to let Kenzie in on what was on her mind. There were some things her little sis didn't need to know. But this was a big thing, the biggest to date, and a problem shared was halved. "I think if we leave Miss Abby and our friends, the team, we'll let them down."

No argument there. "I know. Yeah, we will. But, Mom wants us to do all the other things." Kenzie pushed her body up against Maddie's so they lay even, toe-to-toe. She prone too, on her stomach with arms bent and hands propping her head up. With her chin jutted, she said, "We'll see everybody in class and stuff."

"Don't bet on we'll still be taking class at the studio."

That came as a shock. "What do you mean?" Kenzie squealed like a four-year-old. She kept telling their friends that they shouldn't be so sad. She and Maddie would still have fun during classes, just not practices anymore. And, wait! What about being on T.V. together for filming the _Dance Moms Girls' Guide To_ spots? Wow taping those was the coolest thing. Maddie and she were still gonna do that, right? If they didn't that sure would stink. "I still wanna do the Guide thing with 'em!"

"I know. Me too. But, I don't think so. Not anymore. Once we're done with Season Six, we're done with everything ALDC."

Beside herself with being hit with the double whammy, or in this case, multiple-whammy, Kenzie cried, "How come? The T.V. Guide thingie about beauty and stuff didn't take as much time as practices and competitions. It's not fair." Her whine was strong and true. It was the whine of loving what one loves to do coming to a screeching halt.

The voice of her older, and wiser, sibling tolled in her ears when Maddie replied, "Legality. Our contract with Abby is up and we're not resigning. Like our family lawyer says, we're out from under Abby Lee's contractual thumb. Mom and Dad think that's a good thing." Although, their dad mostly wanted to appease their mom.

"I still want to be with Miss Abby!" Kenzie caterwauled, not too old to throw a tantrum on the spot. She stamped her fists into Maddie's chic Chenille bedspread. She wanted it all, her budding fame and the ALDC too! The goofiness and the laughter being with good friends brought. Wasn't that what women were always preaching these days? Being able to _have it all_? Well, this little dancing girl wanted what she wanted, and didn't see any reason why she couldn't. "I still want to compete with our friends!" She stopped in mid-rant, and sounded hopeful when asking, "Don't you too?"

She spoke what was in her heart, pouring her heart into her words. Maddie let fly, "Sure I do, but Mom's thinking about our future. What's best for us in the long-run."

"You sound like you're eighteen already," Kenzie accused with a solemn expression, too old for her darling pixie face.

"One day I will be. And much too old for a comp. team." Just a few more weeks and competitions would be memories. Bittersweet ones, but mostly treasured ones.

"So will I, one day, but we're _not too old yet_. I still want to compete, and I think you still do too," Kenzie rallied, romping in place on the bed. "Why do we have to give it all up right _now_? Why can't it be when we are too old. When everybody on the team's too old to be in dance competitions?"

Little sister had a point. A pointed one. A salient point, as a grown-up would say. Why did _everything_ have to stop, dead in its tracks? Why couldn't they keep doing what they were doing, contract and all? They could accept jobs and still be with the ALDC. She could still be Maddie Ziegler, with the Company, _and_ Maddie Z., rising superstar. Worth millions, already. So they'd miss classes and practices and dance competitions from time to time. The world wouldn't come to a jarring halt. They had been doing just that so far, without it being that big of a deal.

Miss Abby was willing to work around their crazy schedules.

"Hey, Kenz, you're right. You're so right. About all of it. I still want to be with the team!" Maddie said like a cheer. "But, Mom doesn't want us to. Dad told me whatever makes _us_ happy is all right by him."

"Dad's on our side," Kenzie insisted, sitting cross-legged on the bed at this point. "Dad understands how much the ALDC means to us."

"How do we get Mom on board?"

Kenzie threw her arms up, hands dangling, stumped. "No clue."

Maddie got so quiet, one could have heard a pin drop on her cushiony-soft bed.

Finally, Kenzie felt she had to ask, "Are you thinking of something to do?" Silence was her answer, an annoying, persistent quiet. "Maddie..."

"What have _you_ got?" she badgered.

"Nuthin'," Kenzie admitted, peeved, throwing up her arms again. "Think harder."

"You too," Maddie ordered, but with the glimmer of an idea dawning.

"Okay, okay..." But Kenzie could already see that her sister was on top of it. "What'cha got?"

"How serious are you about not quitting the ALDC?"

"Serious, serious, serious," Kenzie guaranteed, ready to pinky-swear. She'd even throw in swearing with her littlest toes.

"Okay. Then...maybe...to prove we're dead serious...we could stop eating," Maddie proposed, her eyes sparking in gleams.

"Stop eating?" Kenzie gasped. She was hungry now, having only had a banana for lunch. She should have had that smoothie and tunafish sandwich when Jill, Kendall's mom, had offered to treat the girls to lunch.

"Hunger strike, Kenz," Maddie brandished with glee. For the ALDC, if that what it took. "It'll prove we mean business to Mom." No, she had not received any coaching from Abby on this, but she sure sounded as if the idea had come straight from the dance teacher's mouth.

"But, but, we'll starve!"

Shaking her head, Maddie assured, "Not so much. Do the words 'sneaking food' mean anything to you?" They would be eating, but dieting vigorously at the same time, to lose weight. If they wanted to convince Melissa they were really going without any food whatsoever. "No ALDC, no food. Not one bite."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Leave that to me," Maddie reassured. "I'm good at tricky, trust me. Not mean sneaky, though. Just for a good cause sneaky. Like this."

And with that shot of encouragement, Kenzie was on board. Her sister was magic.

* * *

Four-And-A-Half Weeks Later...

" _Girls_!" Her face radiant, her vim and vigor restored, Abby Lee vehemently announced to the line-up of gifted dancers she wielded with an iron-fist, "I have terrific, breathtaking news! Outstanding news..." Her financial outlook revived, at least for the moment, she looked over at Melissa and smiled her most glorious, generous smile. "Maddie and Mackenzie will be staying on! Their mother has decided it would be better for them to continue competing on the elite team! How do we feel about her superlative decision?" Euphoric cries ripped loose from the commander-in-chief of the ALDC followed up by whoops and hollers coming from the adolescent members of her troupe. "Season Seven and Nationals, here we come!" Her arms went straight up and her hands clasped in victory.

Ashlee looked as though she'd been cheated out of something. Oh, yeah, right, her daughter's star rising higher at the expense of putting the other girls down.

Melissa grunted softly, her face going askew. She remembered those many stormy nights at the dinner table, her kids, adamant, refusing to eat, driving their dad and her ragged. No, they hadn't resorted to force feeding their babies. Unknown to Melissa, Maddie had spilled the beans, filling her father in about the mock-hunger strike. He'd gone along, having had faith in his beautiful, talented daughter. He had also gotten a kick out of seeing his wife's near meltdown. Not that he was sadistic, or anything. It was just refreshing that she was deprived of having the last word, the way she was used to.

Melissa's memories swirled in her head, recalling. Mackenzie, turning her perky little nose up at beef lasagna, one of her top favorites. Hamburgers smothered in Velveeta and ketchup, no. Mozzarella Cheese steaks, no. Mac and cheese, no. Buttercream chocolate cakes, no. Strawberry shortcake...No, no. no! Maddie, the shiny apple of her eye, had been just as bad. What had gotten into those two? Delivering the ultimatum as they'd done. An Abby Lee, ALDC obsession? Melissa whispered to the other, bemused, and some stunned, moms, Holly and Jill, especially, crowding around her, "My kids know what they want, and aren't afraid to put their feet down when they have to. Competing is in their blood. They love this team. They made me see the light." The internet was the Ziegler girls' publicity agent. The next thing on their harried mother's agenda was to get some high-quality nourishment into her princess-faced rebels. When the screaming, shrieking bundle of writhing teammates peeled away from her leaner daughters, Melissa beamed at them, trying as hard as she could not to look fake. _They must get their stubbornness from Abby_ , Melissa thought, begrudgingly. _That's what years of exposure to a nut-job gets me..._

Gianna, the Company's hard-working co-choreographer, and Abby's candid second-in-command was crying unbridled tears of joy too, along with her portly boss.

In an aside, Abby joyfully said to Martello, "Gia, we're back in business. I'm not going to prison, and my Maddie's back!" More as an afterthought, she whisked in, "Oh, and Mackenzie too."

Maddie, the mastermind behind the elaborate secret eating that had gone on in her room, and in Kenzie's sometimes, when Melissa had been fast asleep, tugged her sister aside and murmured directly into Kenzie's ear, "When we tell Miss Abby what we did, when she asks, 'cause you know she'll ask, we'll be on top of the pyramid at the same time for several weeks, at least."

Nodding like a nut, Kenzie, all sweetness and light gratefully replied, "Maddie, I love you so much!"

"Hey, we were in it together. Sisters, one for all, and all for one. Love you too, Kenz. Love you forever. Think Mom will let us have all the ice cream we want till we gain back at least ten pounds?"

"She said 'yes.' I already asked..." Mackenzie sounded breathless.

The girls laughed with all their might as they hugged each other as though they'd never let go. Which, for all intents and purposes, read like reality. Forever the dancing Ziegler girls, loving sisters till the end. Becoming household names, or contented married women with families of their own...whichever came first.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this week had been extreme. Ashlee, acting as if she was the one the other moms picked on, had stormed off, insisting that she, "hated Jessalynn." Why? Because JoJo's mother had trash talked Brynn up and down. Everybody was wondering if Jess was becoming the new mean girl of _Dance Moms_. JoJo, Brynn and Kenzie had brought plenty of sass to their version of hip-hop, which had included lots of leg extensions, turns and aerials. JoJo had come in fifth, Brynn came in fourth. So, Ashlee was happy because her daughter had come out ahead of JoJo.

Kenzie had won first place, and Melissa was jubilant. In the dressing room, she had not been able to stop crowing, going on and on about how proud she was of Kenzie.

What had been Abby's reaction? Not what the mothers and dancers had expected. Instead of praising Mack Z, she had criticized, claiming that Mackenzie should have had more technique in her routine and should not have shook her little body as much as she had. Much less. Even with the win, Abby still wasn't happy, which had Kenzie rethinking the decision that Maddie and she had made. Maybe staying with the ALDC wasn't such a hot idea after all. Maybe their mom was absolutely right. It was time they pulled out and moved on.

On the plane ride home, the sisters were sitting together. Both were enjoying glasses of Diet Pepsi and whispering between themselves.

"Y'know, something, Maddie?" Kenzie began, abruptly changing the subject from the costume she'd worn for her hip hop dance to what weighed heavily on her mind.

"What?" her sister answered back, lazily draining her soda through the straw.

Kenzie replied as she shrugged, "Abby isn't happy, even when I win. She thinks I still wasn't good just because I didn't do what she said I should have done. An acrobatic routine."

While nodding, Maddie agreed. "If you don't know her by now, you never will. Abby always does what _she_ wants. She does the telling. Not the other way around. She hates it when the moms try telling her what to do. And us? We're just dancers, more like puppets. We do what she says, or...else. You know what 'or else' means." She sighed, looking as though she just checked out. "Bully, bully, bully." This up-and-coming star was so over the drama. And her mentor's bad behavior. Maddie suddenly had the idea then that maybe Kenzie was thinking the same thing as she. Ditching Abby's tantrums made sense. Dancing, acting, and singing, which Kenzie did better than she, in friendlier surroundings was a great idea. They had outgrown Abby Lee's intimidating tactics.

They had very much wanted to remain on the team, had demanded that of Melissa. But in hindsight, was it the best thing for them to do in actuality?

The constant tension, always mounting with the moms, with Abby, with the show's producers, was sickening. Sometimes, even their team members were affected by the non-stop bickering. Sometimes it was easy to think Abby was at war with the entire world. Oh, wait, she was in battle-mode. _Uncle Sam_ had come knocking. She had been brought up on charges by the Federal Government for committing fraud. Maddie's dad couldn't stop whistling about it. She wasn't too clear on what the entire mess entailed, but according to her mother, Abby was in _big, big_ trouble. A mess Melissa's girls had no business being a part of. Leaving the ALDC was an idea whose time had come, again. This time, perhaps it was a good idea for Kenzie and for her to follow through. Say toodle-oo to the craziness for good. Fly the coop, spread their wings, and soar as Melissa said they were meant to.

Maddie used to think Abby was so the best, but lately, not so much.

She could be unfair, uncool and just plain silly, for an adult. Sometimes Kenzie was more mature than _Miss_ Abby. What had she been thinking? "Swaggy Lee is in the house! Moms better have my money..." Unbelievable. When she left them high and dry, not showing up for Pyramid, teaching class, or didn't bother turning up at team competitions, etc., it was never her fault.

Maddie said, just as Kenzie was about to say something, "I think Mom's really right. Leaving the ALDC is what we should do. There are lots more important things we can do that'll mean hard work and require most of our time. I've got the movie. I bet you'll be in a movie too, Kenzie. I'll always be grateful to Abby, but I can't do this anymore. No more ALDC drama. I'll miss our friends, but we should get out."

"Yeah. I think so too. We're done here." Her eyes all lit up, the younger Ziegler was right on the same page with big sister. "Abby taught us how to dance, perform, win, but now it's up to us to keep going. Without her. She has the minis. It's going to be tough saying 'bye to our friends all over again. But, I think they'll understand. We got all caught up in being sad when we thought about what leaving the team means."

"I'm over being sad," Maddie declared, her voice higher, she not caring how high it had risen. Lowering it, she said, "This is our last season."

"Let's go tell Mom that we changed our minds." Kenzie was half-way out of her seat, a bundle of nervous energy and irrepressible enthusiasm.

Maddie reached out, snagged Kenzie's arm so she could lower her back down into the flight seat. "Naw. Let's wait until we land to tell her. I'm sure she'll waste no time letting Abby know that, this time, we really quit..."


	3. Chapter 3

Two more weeks. In just two more weeks, it was bye, bye to Abby Lee and the ALDC. Maddie immediately thought back to every class she'd ever taken, all the tips on technique and pointers on aesthetics she had ever received. Every memory of rehearsals and competitions she'd participated in came flooding back to mind. As exciting and momentous as those things had been, she knew her future was going to be even better. She was all set to be that 'star' her mother and Abby kept telling her she would surely be.

"A-ha!" the youthful voice, coming on strong behind her, resounded in Maddie's ears. It was Jo-Jo's boistrous shout, intruding, messing with the ideas in Maddie's head. The spunky blonde wore a huge bow, violet-red, a very violent shade, in her shimmering pale locks. She smiled at Maddie mischievously until she turned her smile into a wide thousand-watt grin. "No more pyramids for you, Maddie!" she squawked, crowing, dancing around her in jiggy circles. Really whooping it up as Maddie stood looking at Jo-Jo as if she had lost her mind. The kid was kind of screwy, Maddie had always thought. Cute, but kookie, with spunk for days. Once, Jo-Jo had told her that she wanted to be the next Marilyn Monroe, or, Ann-Margaret, Pamela Anderson...or was that Anna Nicole Smith? Oh, well, some blonde bombshell from the past. Jessalynn and Jo-Jo had their sights set on that goal.

"I'm not going to miss them. Not one bit," Maddie snidely replied, rolling her eyes. _The Pyramid of Shame_ was one of many Abby tactics to mess with their heads. Her heart wasn't in any of this drama anymore. The drama generated by the ALDC and the moms would always be rampant, and brutal. Maddie was so glad that she was so over it. She was heading straight for the 'big time.' True, drama would be there too, but she'd be making so much money, and be recognized everywhere she went. Even more people would demand her autograph. She was going to be one of the judges on _'So You Think You Can Dance_ ,' on FOX. Talk about incredible. She could hardly wait; even more people would see her on T.V. Maddie grinned back at Jo-Jo, but thought about all the more interesting people she had already met, and would meet. Sounding as if she was speaking to someone much younger than Jo-Jo actually was, Maddie said, "We'd better get into rehearsal for the group dance before Abby screams her head off."

Before Maddie got the chance to walk away, she heard Abby calling her name. All the mothers, even the moms of the minis, were all eyes and ears, anticipating what she was going to say to Maddie. Would she be in not just a solo, but maybe in another duet with Kalani? They had been absolute perfection last week and had won first place hands down. Deservedly so.

"Maddie, I'd like to speak with you privately. In my office. If you don't mind." She didn't even spare Melissa a glance. The expression on Mrs. Ziegler-Gisoni's face, colored by too much make-up today, was blank. No amount of color could infuse animation into it. It was as though Melissa was on auto-pilot, physically in the studio, but absent mentally. Out of the blue, Abby said sharply, "Melissa, it's all right? Isn't it?" That was a first. Since when did Abby ask permission for speaking with Maddie?

"Sure, sure," Melissa automatically responded, giving Jill a faint nod, and whispered under her breath, "What now?"

To which, Jill answered, "Bet Abby's going to try making one, last plea for Maddie to stay."

"Ha, like that's gonna happen," Melissa snapped.

Behind the closed door of her cluttered, cramped office, dance flyers of every category piled high on her desk, Abby read:

"Her ... jétés and pirouettes juxtapose self-containment with a sort of reckless abandon. But it is her face ... that truly captivates her audience thanks to the tantalizing allure of catharsis through art. [Ziegler's] work ethic, not to mention her evident love for the art, has made her relentlessly relevant. She has something to say with her performances, whether in a music video for Sia, or in a solo at Nationals. Her technique is lovely, especially for a young teen, all of thirteen. She has stretched knees, pointed feet, and arms that float on clouds, her fingers perfectly placed. But still more important is her virtuosity, her connection with the public. She tells a narrative that resonates with the viewer, whether portraying a scorned lover or a werewolf. This maturity is astounding for one so remarkably young – she just gets it. She's meant to perform, meant to communicate with people. She has defied the odds of Generation Z's competitive, egocentric mentality to make her career about the work, not the celebrity..."

When Abby finished, clearing her throat, obviously affected by what she'd read, there were tears in her eyes. They threatened to spill any moment. Taking time to compose herself, she took a deep breath and lauded, "Maddie, I'm going to miss you like you were my very own daughter." She waved her right hand in front of herself, trying to calm. "You are truly a star. Don't let anyone tell you any differently." This was so hard. Abby silently kept repeating that to herself, over and over.

 _This is so incredibly hard..._

"You're irreplaceable...no one will take your place." Looking crushed, Abby trembled, her words gushed from her mouth, past quivering lips. Her tears could not be contained. They rolled down her cheeks. "They'll never be another like you on the ALDC Junior Elite Team."

Tears from her teacher, training her since Maddie was two years old, were falling faster now. Abby wasn't ashamed of her tears, letting her feelings flow. Maddie, deeply affected, rushed to Abby to give her a big hug. "Don't cry," Maddie softly said, sniffling. "This is what you spent all the time and worked so hard preparing me to do. It's why we came to L.A."

Nodding furiously, her teacher listened, being counseled by her sincere student. "I know, I know. I want this for you." In addition, she croaked, "Nothing but the best for you, Maddie."

Possessed of a maturity she wielded as naturally as the grace when she danced, Maddie confided, "I'm going to miss you too. I'll never forget everything you've taught me. And if I ever forget all the important things I've learned." Her look alone assured this was a promise. "I'll come back for you to remind me." Maddie hugged her harder and Abby quaked, fraught with profound emotions she couldn't control. This little girl, not so little anymore, was more than a student. Over the years, despite the chasm of age difference, she'd become a good friend and confidant. They'd had their ups and downs, but as Abby now reflected, mostly ups. Indeed, it had been a fantastic ride.

"Maddie," Abby said, sounding more in control of herself. "Come visit me, when you can. I'll never be too busy for you." She smoothed down Maddie's hair that was tightly pulled back by the ponytail holder. Forcing her smile, Abby continued, "All right then. Back to rehearsal. I want _'The Atlantic_ ' perfect. We've got to win at Sheer Talent. It's in Fresno and the team and the moms, the minis and their moms too, are going by bus."

"By bus?" Maddie hooted, wondering if she'd heard right. The plane ride to Sacramento for the XPressions competition had been way great.

"Yep, you heard me. Plane travel is very expensive. I'm in business to make money, not throw it into the Pacific. Now, out. Out. I'll be out in a minute." More her old, tough lady self, she shooed her star performer out. Running hands hastily through her hair that was still molded in the shape of hair rollers she'd removed not long ago, Abby sighed. She looked at Maddie with fondness as she was about to scoot from her office. But, in that moment, Maddie turned on her heel, ran back to Abby to give her another hug. Stunned, Abby embraced Maddie, burying her face in the top of her head. "Don't say anything about this to anyone. I'm taking you, Melissa and Mackenzie out for a special dinner at Spago's, in Beverly Hills. The food is beyond fabulous. Black Amex card all the way."

"Wow! Thanks Abby. I can tell Mom, right?" Maddie asked, bubbling with excitement, coupled with youthful enthusiasm.

"I'll tell her. That way, no one else overhears, then gets offended, causing even more drama, because I didn't ask them. This dinner is just among us. For us. No one else. My way of thanking you guys for all the memories I'll cherish, always."

Nodding that she understood, Maddie left the office, closing the door behind herself. Lost in thought for a moment, Abby shook preoccupation off, then went out to the Dance Moms and their brood that clamored for her presence.

The minis were jumping up and down and as Abby took stock of them, she smiled, contemplating the future and the part they would play in her continued success.


	4. Chapter 4

_This_ day, the one she'd dreaded coming, the day _her girls_ would dance their last for her on her junior elite team in competition, had been long, excessively grueling. Emotionally, and mentally, in all honesty, physically too, Abby was drained. Mackenzie and Maddie's mother had shown her true colors, although, the tones had faded a bit throughout this exhausting ordeal. Holly, and her annoying sophistication had set the tone. "So, since this is Maddie and Mackenzie's last week here, is there anything you want to say?"

Sighing in her large beach style master bathroom, Abby poured a spot more pink champagne into her fluted glass that sat on the fine wood counter close to the tub she soaked in. Did she have anything more to say? _Thanks for the memories...have a nice life. Bye._ Would she be seeing them? She liked to think so, from time to time. They still needed to improve; training with her hadn't run its course. Not just yet. At least that was what Abby kept telling herself, repeating it like a mantra.

 _They still need me...they still need me...they still need me..._

"'Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none,'" Abby quoted from Shakespeare.

Frothy bubbles clung to her sizeable body like armor. She'd tried to be strong; she had been, for the most part. But those wacked-out moms! Egad, they were never satisfied, never happy with her, always accusatory. Quick to claim that she didn't care about the girls. She thought nothing of checking out when the team needed her most. They loved sticking it to her, charging her with criminal obsession over what was good for her, and not their girls. That was absolute nonsense! As she had reminded those whining mothers not long ago, if she didn't love children, why take on the burden and madness of teaching them how to be excellent dancers? Those kids were her world, especially the hungry ones. The ones wanting to go far because she'd planted the seed and continued nurturing it.

Abby sniffed, luxuriating in her gleaming matte white drop-in tub, dressed up by glistening white subway tiles. Lazily, her gaze tracked to the ivory broad-painted wood plantation shutters adorning the four bathroom windows that faced west to the Pacific. Abby gazed out through the lower level of the shutters. They were cracked at a slight angle, which allowed her to see the late afternoon sun dipping well below the horizon. Such a pretty venue, she thought. All that greeted her eyes was entrancing. California was where she had always longed to be. A return to Pittsburgh was certainly not in her future as far as she had any say in the matter. The ALDC in southern Cali was here to stay!

She was on top, and she intended to say right where she was, enjoying the fruits of all the many years of hard work and sacrifice she'd put in. To transmogrify little girls' dreams into reality was no cinch. She was a star-maker, like her mother had been. This wasn't the end of Abby Lee Miller's story, just the beginning. She wasn't going away, regardless of what a court ruled. Pushing more girls to the top, the way she had done for Maddie, and winning every dance competition out there, was priority one. As far as Abby was concerned, Mackenzie and Maddie were still works in progress, still required delicate molding, more years of the right kind of coaching. They were phenomenal performers, but they weren't mega-stars yet. Still works in progress at this stage. Melissa's half-baked stunt was premature. Her daughters hadn't arrived, hadn't hit the big-time; they had only just begun.

So they were booked for jobs, so what. So were lots of other young hopefuls, who rode high for a while, gained some notoriety, and then were never heard from again. Her kids were still fledglings, still needing to be under Abby's protective wings.

Abby downed more champagne as she shrugged. Lazing in this spacious setting, in this classic tub, was the perfect domain for indulging herself. Being 'taken away' by Calgon rarely disappointed. Bubbles were her best friend at trying times like these, next to diamonds. Of course, diamonds came first. She had picked up quite a few over the years. She planned on acquiring many more before she was through. She liked what she was thinking right now. Her hot tub filled to the brim with exquisite oval cut, pear cut, princess cut and heart cut flashing gems, she up to her neck in them. Like she was in all these glorious bubbles. The thought of diamonds unleashed a flood of sparkling Maddie and Mackenzie moments, embedded in her brain.

Tearing up again, she swigged more champagne and repeated several times, "They still need me. They still need me. Deep down, Melissa knows that. Even today...their performances were good, but they were far from perfect. Being perfect will take several more years. Years they need to entrust to me. They'll go much further if they stick with me. Melissa thinks she knows everything. What's best for them." Snorting, disturbing the bubbles closest to her, Abby massaged her furrowed brow. Her eyes brimming with more tears. Here, in her haven, she was free to come unglued.

All in all, she had handled the upheaval of the Ziegler girls' exodus with a backbone of steel, again, for the most part. There had been some lapses in stoicism along the way. The moms, maybe even some of the girls, had expected her to go to pieces, holding their collective breaths for her meltdown. Truth be told, she had suffered a partial, but nothing full-blown. That wasn't going to happen, at least not in front of her entourage.

It would have been so easy to fall apart. The fight in her, marshaling it, had given her strength. She'd held tough. One of the best dancers she had ever schooled would forever hold a place in her heart. Just as Asia did still. The time for letting go was inevitable. Such is the lot of a dance teacher. Holding on to stellar students, possibly holding them back, was a sin. The kids grow up, as if in the blink of an eye, and then one fine day they say, " _adios_ " because moving on to bigger and better is the reality.

It was a big deal, Mackenzie and Maddie leaving her dance company, but, as she'd told them, and all assembled for pyramid earlier today:

 _'Life goes on_.'

She sniffled again and said out loud into the comfortable stillness of the room, "Nope. Not me. I'm not throwing in any towel." Scoffing at the feisty attitudes of the mouthy moms, Abby proclaimed, "It's _my_ future I'm thinking about. They've got husbands and other kids to see them through. What've I got?" Defiantly, she delivered to the empty room, "I've got my _reputation_! My _success_!" Her gravely voice wobbled as she said, "I'm the owner and operator of the best dance studio on the west coast!" Well, maybe that wasn't entirely true just yet, but she was working on it.

A granule of hope blossomed, widening in her mind. Worry lines deepened in her prespiry face, then softened. She put her hand over her heart, tightening within her chest. Those minis were going to be something _if_ they continued to improve. She would do all she could to see that they did.

It had been a very warm day, the calidity lingered, stagnating in the air outside. Inside her climate-controlled two-story contemporary style house, the air was comfortably cool. The bath water was as hot as she could stand. As she forced herself to relax, she couldn't help imagining what _her_ girls were up to, post celebration. All of them, Kendall, Nia, Kalani, wild-and-crazy Jo-Jo, Brynn, and the beloved Zieglers. The celebration Abby and the moms had planned had never truly gotten off the ground. The party cake, especially bought for them, had barely been touched. Of course, that was largely due to the venomously-charged atmosphere that had developed among, once again, you guessed it, those combative mothers. Maddie hadn't liked the fact that Abby had felt the need to criticize her and Mackenzie's final performances in the group routine. She had gotten up, said she needed to change, and left in a hissy-fitty huff. Mackenzie had followed big sister's lead, following behind like some submissive puppy dog. Nothing close like Mack Z having a mind of her own in evidence.

Melissa had stormed out, so, so angry. Good and livid, at everything Abby had done, or, more accurately, had not done, emphasis on **_not_**. Most glaringly, their dance teacher hadn't made a humongous fuss, fawning, crying like a loon, about her kids' departure, which the media had blown up to cataclysmic proportions. She'd yelled, "Wrap it up!" blowing off the final drafts of steam, really ticking Abby off all over again.

Okay, all right all ready. Abby got it, ad nauseam. Was she supposed to get down on her knees, pull her hair out, begging them to stay? They were leaving the ALDC and the team high and dry. If that's what they wanted, so be it. _Go. Go. Go, already_! _Forget all about all she'd done for them, including loving them as though they were her own flesh and blood. Scat, just scat-good riddance!_

Yeah, yeah, yeah. Melissa was angry, well, so was Abby.

In the parking lot, at the rear of the theater in Riverside, with emotions and tensions running high, Abby had bid everyone a hasty good-bye; she would see them soon, at the studio, for their next class. Not as an afterthought, she reminded them about the many upcoming summer dance commitments she expected them to honor. Mackenzie and Maddie too, since they had committed themselves to participating. She had also reminded them that The _Dance Moms Reunion_ episode was also coming up. Her eye roll summed up how she felt about the fiasco the _Reunion_ had the potential to be. The show's producers were spoiling for another best battle of the season.

The moms had been bewildered, all gathered in battle formation, holding Abby responsible for Maddie and Mackenzie's final week with the troupe being one big, fat letdown. This was it? Nothing more about it being the Ziegler girls' swan song? "Well, everyone, drive carefully. Get home safely." With their mouths dropped wide open, Jill, Kira, Ashlee, Holly, Jessalynn and last, and never least, Melissa, had scowled harshly at _Miss Abby_ , running her cavalier attitude down, vendetta style. Giving new meaning to sulky, they packed their kids into their respective vehicles and drove off in a snit. Which gave Abby an easy out to head back into the theater by way of the back door. She collected up the cake, missing a piece from the corner, and brought it home for her singular enjoyment. A whopping gooey piece she'd cut of the strawberry, chocolate, mocha cake for herself sat beside the near-empty bottle of less bubbly champagne. Her fingers reached out to snag a creamy bit of sugary decadence off the small, square Valencia plate just as her phone, resting a bit to the side of the champagne bottle, pinged. The ringtone was Melissa's.

After plopping the smidgen of cake in her mouth, and sucking the goodness off her fingers, she answered her phone. "Hello."

Not wasting time on any cordial preamble, Melissa rammed it home, giving Abby a heated, generous earful of how terrible she'd been to her and her kids. Especially her daughters, who deserved so much better than some crappy, worthless brush-off. Like they were trivial afterthoughts. They were **Zieglers**! V.I.P.s already! They'd put Abby Lee Miller on the map, for goodness sakes! Give them the respect they'd earned.

Abby had done her part, fine-tune training them, and her girls delivered. Destined for ultra-mega stardom, Maddie and Mackenzie shouldn't be kissing Abby's big feet. It should be the other way around. Abby should be kissing their small, a bit bruised and banged up, here and there, pointed feet.

Abby, as calm as cucumbers on ice, let the mom, supposedly a good friend, rant and rave. Nerves and hurt feelings did strange things to normally pleasant people. Melissa was in Dr. Jekell, Mr. Hyde mode, full throttle. In her head, Abby asked the unspoken, overbearing question... _'Are you through_?'

As if she'd read her mind, Melissa huffed, "I'm done, through. We're never coming back to your pathetic excuse for dance instruction!" Apparently, she wasn't completely through giving it to Abby in spades.

"Fine. That's fine," she fired back, rocking back and forth, causing the mountain-high bubbles in the tub to undulate like Jello. Bubble-quake! "I'm hanging up now. You're cutting into my Me-time. _Bye_." Melissa's caustic chatter continued in the background with Abby ending the call. "Now...where was I?" With a deep-seated smile of contentment, she hit the dish up for more cake. When her phone rang again, glad it wasn't Melissa again, but wondering who this was now, she grumbled with some very colorful words she'd never say in front of her students. "Hello?" she barked like a drill sergeant.

The voice at the other end trembled, then dared to speak. "H-hello...uh..." Hesitation ensued and a nervous laugh.

Sharply, Abby demanded, "Mackenzie, is that you?" Had Melissa put her child up to this? Straining to listen more closely, she thought she heard another voice. The voice of _her_ star.

"Yes, Miss Abby, it's me."

And then, finally, "And me too," Maddie said, sounding as if she'd been crying, her voice thick and throaty.

Smacking her lips after swallowing more delectable cake, she'd picked out everything about it herself, Abby came back on. More contrite than she had sounded all day, she began, "Girls, my talented, fierce, shining with such awesome star-power, girls...I'm going to miss you so very, very much. All the best. Always..." Her heart grew heavier as tears she'd been shedding throughout the day, spilled down her cheeks. With a throat tightening like a vise, she released, "You'll always make me proud."

Maddie took over for Mackenzie as spokesperson. "Miss Abby..."

"You dropped using the 'Miss' handle ages ago. No need to pick it up again. What's up?"

Getting to the meat of why they were calling, Maddie, in a small, tremulous voice, inquired, "Do you still love us?"

Blowing bubbles off the palm of one hand, Abby pulsed, wracked with emotion, which bled into her forceful confirmation over the phone. "Yes! Yes! A bazillion times yes! Girls, I'll never stop loving you. Hey, we're twinnies, the three of us. Remember? No matter what went on with your mom and me, you, Mackenzie and I...we're on the same page. I'll be watching you girls. I'm always watching. That'll never change. For as long as I live...you, and Mackenzie...you're **_mine_**!" Her face crumpled, wishing the two Zieglers really were her kids. She would keep them competing until they were too old to. "See you at the Reunion." Abby wasn't asking; she expected them to show for the _Reunion_ episode.

"We'll be there," Maddie said. "We promised. It doesn't matter that we aren't under _Lifetime's_ contract anymore. It really will be the last time we perform with the team."

"Yeah," Mackenzie chimed in, sounding every year of her young age.

"Okay then. I want your routines for the show performance perfect. I'll expect you at rehearsals. Right?"

"We'll be there," the sisters promised in unison.

"Love you girls," Abby reemphasized, raising the glass filled with champagne to her lips.

"We love you too, Abby," Mackenzie and Maddie vowed.


	5. Chapter 5

Spago's, in West Hollywood and Beverly Hills, this Saturday night, buzzed convivially with the constant hum of festive diners enjoying themselves. The AAA Four Diamond Award winning restaurant was crammed with folks who knew how to have a good time, and weren't afraid to spend lots of money to prove that. One diner in particular was thoroughly pleased with the impressive cuisine and her treasurable dining companions for the evening. She had such big plans for the youngest two of the three at this supper table. A satiated look graced Abby's face as she gazed upon the young Zieglers and their mother, Melissa.

Mrs. Gisoni was really enjoying her wine, along with what she'd ordered for dinner. Tonight, the Dance Mom, a mite tipsy, supped on grilled porterhouse steak, asparagus puree, Austrian potato and cucumber salad. Her tummy was singing, pirouetting too, the way her spunky, daughters could. Food the likes of this was ambrosia. She felt like a queen, dressed in a black lace midi bodycon gown with halter top. In this lavish, elegant restaurant nothing was too good for her. The establishment's renovated design complemented the food with its clean and simple aesthetic, incorporating natural elements to add an organic feel.

Abby and her excited, valued guests were enjoying all the ambience Wolfgang Puck's flagship restaurant had to offer in their booth backed by the clear glass wine wall. Maddie couldn't stop gazing up at the glass dome in the ceiling. Mackenzie kept asking if she could sip some of Abby's wine, a unique watermelon rose sangria. Melissa kept frowning at her little one, obviously keen on conveying the message that Kenzie sampling any alcohol was out.

Abby was all too willing to indulge Mack Z. "Oh, come on, Melissa, lighten up," she laughingly cajoled, edging her graceful Tiffany glass closer to the simpering child. Kenzie's pouting was laughable. "A little won't hurt." Her eyes fell upon Maddie then and Abby reminded, "You let Maddie have some."

"That's because she's older," Melissa voiced somewhat sloppily. "D'uh."

"Not by much," Abby popped off, with a Cheshire cat-like smile. Her phone, lying close to her left hand vibrated; she chose to ignore it. Seeing who it was, one of the show's current producers, she dismissed the intrusion. Turning her attention back to her clients, who'd hired her as their agent now, she urged the extensions-wearing blond naysayer, "Give the kid a break, Melissa. We're celebrating." She raised another one of her glasses, this one filled with pink champagne and sipped. After smacking her bright red lips, she praised, "Ah...so good." She gave Melissa another pointed look as she sighed. "She's not going to turn into an alkie by taking one, small sip." From time to time, that quasi-authoritative voice of Abby's interrupted the nice evening for those around her. An evening clouded by a loud-mouthed woman in a tent-sized, knee-length ink blue chiffon cocktail dress with cascading ruffles, jangling their nerves in their midst. They weren't paying good money to be harassed like this.

What was her deal, anyway? She had all the charm of a bull moose blaring for its mate.

Kenzie vouched for being able to handle one, little sip of fruity wine, pledging, "Yeah, Mom. I just want a teensy taste." Sounding thoughtful, she questioned, "What's an alkie?"

"Like you don't know," Maddie teased, making a face.

"I don't!" her sister insisted, pouting some more, distracted from her scrumptious meal of Sicilian pizza burger and olive-oiled French fried russet potatoes.

"Alkie's short for alcoholic." Added with a thoughtful expression and voice to match, she reminded Kenzie, "Like Uncle Brad."

"Girls!" Melissa erupted, giving them hard eyes. Mother on the takedown eyes. "I've told you before. Never bring him up like that." Her half-brother's drinking issue was not a topic for conversation in their household. And certainly not in front of Abby Lee.

"He loves seeing us on the show!" Mackenzie said, around the pizza she'd just taken a big bite of.

Abby smiled warmly at Kenzie. "He's going to love seeing you two _everywhere_. I'll make sure of that." She donned her fork again and got to work, digging into the succulent ribeye steak, garnished with dainty wild field mushrooms in an onion marmalade reduction. Melissa and her girls lost count how many times Abby had smacked her lips so far. Chewing as she regarded Mackenzie and Maddie, Abby relished how grownup they were tonight, both wearing shimmery brocade metallic dresses with style. "Merely telling you how proud I am of you both doesn't do how I feel justice."

Polishing off her steak, their mother added with her eyes dancing, "That goes for me too. Mackenzie…" She paused before saying, "Maddie…" Her sigh was expansive. "Both of you are my pride and joy."

"Thanks, Mom," Kenzie shot off, stuffing the last of her flavorful pizza into her mouth, strutting a huge smile. She washed the pizza down with sparkling lemon-spritzed water. She loved how the bubbles tickled her nose. It went without saying that no wine would find its way down her petite throat in this setting.

Maddie had finished her meal, her main course having been Maine lobster salad, with dill crème fraiche as a dressing. A plate of 'kalbi,' barbecued ribs on the side. Wow, this food was so good. Sure, she could still sink her teeth into a Big Mac and be happy, but gourmet food was her new best thing alongside dancing, acting and modeling. This wasn't her first time eating food of this sophistication. Having moved up in the celebrity world, her attendance at many celebrity award shows and paparazzi-peppered premieres had introduced her to hosts of fancy cuisine.

"Who has room for dessert?" their waiter, a swarthy, dark-haired man of thirty-one, his name, Gilbert, inquired with the proper degree of solicitude. He could have moonlighted as a professional smiler for all the smiling he'd done since the moment they'd sat down at the table he covered. He could have been a Tom Welling, of Smallville, look-a-like, a slightly older version.

"I do! I do!" Mackenzie clamored, wondering what she would have. There was always room for dessert in her universe.

As though reading her mind, Gilbert recited: "We have…Gaviota strawberries, Tahitian vanilla cream legere, house-made puff pastry, strawberry sorbet-filled." Taking a quick breath, his deliberate, entertaining recitation continued. "Valrhona dark chocolate crème, market berries, chocolate-riche-crème fraiche ice cream—"

Mackenzie, all breathy, cut him off, putting a sock in his delivery. "That's what I want!" she effused. "Chocolate, whatever you said, ice cream."

Sounding much more dignified than her bubbly little sister, Maddie voiced, "I'd like that also." Spoken like a true citizen of the world. She looked into his eyes, imaging she would play opposite a leading man who looked as handsome as he.

Gilbert smiled all shiny at the two cutie pies giving him their sweetest smiles in return. Then, he addressed the older gals. "And what may I bring for you ladies?"

"What else have you got?" Abby put to him, winking saucily, embarrassing herself, according to an attitudinal Melissa.

Gilbert did not pucker his lips at her, as Abby hoped he would. Dutifully, he did what was expected of him in his role of a high-end waiter. Flirting with the discriminating clientele was expressly frowned on and could cost a person a job that paid a living wage. "Deep dish coconut streusel, Meyer Lemon Sherbet l'assiette." He took pride in what he'd memorized. "Inspiration of chocolate chunks shortbreads, bonbon meringues, Wolfgang Puck's Mostarda Fernandez, which features shades of white and dark brown Yuzu marmalade…"

"Any chance of getting some plain, old strawberry shortcake?" Melissa preempted, not knowing a thing about the things Gilbert had rattled off the top of his thick-haired head.

"Yes, of course, madam." He pitied those who came here and left just as humdrum as when they'd entered this transcending empire of culinary delights.

"I'll have a piece, then," Melissa said, loving her some strawberry shortcake, which she thought just had to be fabulous, coming from here. Although she knew she shouldn't, she couldn't help herself. Shamelessly, she tacked on, "Make it big."

Gilbert gave her an obligatory nod, conditioned to oblige.

Clearing her throat, Abby announced, "I'll have the same as the girls. The ice cream. Chocolate's my favorite flavor. Lay it on thick," she cajoled, rolling her eyes as she batted them at Gilbert, who clicked his heels as he bowed, then sailed off to get these femmes of varying ages their goodies.

Resting her eyes heavily on Maddie and Mackenzie, Abby augustly said, "Girls, I can't stress enough how proud I am of you. You're amazing. And can be counted on to be trusted."

Knowing full well what Abby meant by that, Maddie responded, "You can always count on us."

Melissa felt she had to add, "What about me? My not blabbing a word to any of the Moms about what's really going on."

Maddie and Kenzie felt bad then as they looked at each other. It felt so wrong not saying anything about Abby coming with them; she was ditching them."

Nodding, Abby gave credit where credit was due. "I know it wasn't easy, Melissa, keeping quiet. Being all hush-hush, and acting like you were royally pissed. But, you did, absolutely wonderfully. I never doubted that you'd keep what we'd planned for some time now under wraps. Not for a second." Back to her young talent, she commended, "Both of you are going to be great actresses, winning Academy Awards one day. I know you will."

Though it was too late for Melissa to embark on a legitimate acting career, reality T.V. personality didn't count, she could live through her budding young stars. "The reunion with the girls, the final goodbye, is going to be really hard for Maddie and Mackenzie."

Kenzie wondered why, more times than not, their mother usually mentioned Maddie first.

When the desserts arrived, all thought of whose name got said first so much was forgotten. Mack Z dug into the sumptuous ice cream and came up all smiles. Good took on one serious new meaning as spoonful after spoonful disappeared.

Abby had said she had wished that when Maddie and Mackenzie left, they'd leave with her. After Abby talked it over with their mother, Melissa had agreed that Abby, her dear friend, should take the reins, manage her daughters. See their rise to mega-stardom through. Miller knew the business better than she, and unlike an outside agency, with their agents driven by their ten-percent mentality, Abby truly loved her girls. They were the daughters she'd never had. At her age, probably never would have. She wasn't going to manage them for free, naturally, but she would fight tooth and nail to get them the best the business had to offer, which was what Mackenzie and Maddie richly deserved.

"Managing your girls full-time won't leave time for teaching, let alone coaching the Junior Elite Team. Acting as your agent is the next step for enlarging my career. The team's going on, just without me leading it. Gia has stepped up. She's in charge now." Abby spooned dripping ice cream into her mouth, high on herself. "So, eat up, you three. I'm dedicating myself to Team Ziegler, full-time." The Zieglers were her ticket to success beyond her wildest dreams.

"Thank you, Abby," Maddie espoused, so happy that leaving their tough, but leonine, dance teacher behind wasn't something they were doing, despite how weird it felt having it happen behind everyone's back. That had never sat well with her, despite the pretense that it had been fine and dandy. Instead of dwelling on negativity, she thought about touring with Sia. Just last week, her new video for the new single, _Cheap Thrills_ , featuring Maddie, had been released.

"I'm so glad you want to keep helping us," Mackenzie supported, getting up from the table to throw her arms around Abby's neck.

Caught up in the emotion of the moment, Abby said over Melissa's quiet sobs and eye dabbing, "I'm honored to be sitting at this table with the next two Shirley Temples." With all her heart, Abby rejoiced with tears in her eyes as Maddie joined in the hug with her sister. Her voice racked with emotion, she struggled when saying, "Girls, thank you for wanting me along on your astronomic ride that promises to be utterly, utterly fantastic!"

Melissa clutched Abby's forearm and breaking down, whimpered, "We are Abby Lee…"

Folks close to their table gawked, astonished. How could such an aggressive racket be tolerated? Protocol demanded they be asked to leave. A man in a charcoal three-piece tailored suit raised a hand, determined to catch someone in charge's attention to see to it.

Mackenzie and Maddie reinforced what their mother, overcome by the emotional toll over the course of these rollercoaster weeks, had said. "We are Abby Lee! We are Abby Lee!"

"Team Ziegler Are Go!" their beaming dance instructor turned talent agent boisterously endorsed, raising Spago's roof. No one asked them to leave. On the contrary, several uninhibited, pushy people were now asking the girls for their autographs. Then, to the astonishment of diners and wait staff alike, Wolfgang Puck appeared from around the wine wall, laying eyes on Maddie and Mackenzie. He wasn't shy about following suit, asking for their autographs as well. Turned out, his grandkids, sons as well as daughters, were big, big, ginormous fans. They had never missed a Dance Moms show since the series had begun.

The rest was going to be history…

When Mr. Puck eventually asked for Abby's and Melissa's autographs, Dance Mom and Dance Instructor insisted he give them his.


	6. Chapter 6

"I love to dance. I live to dance. Dance, dance, dance." Her room rippled with the mumbling of those words.

The sheets beneath her slim, young body bunched. The indentation of the pillow her head rested upon deepened. Her soft lips moved, soundlessly forming words. Her ragged breaths calmed. In sleep, she smiled. She heard the rhythm of the music, knowing it anywhere, because she pulsed with it. When she heard the voice in her head order her, Abby's demanding bark, her body obeyed.

Maddie danced, with the words, "Yes, Miss Abby."

She was here, dancing on Santa Monica beach for all the curious onlookers to see. As she twirled and performed superb jetes, as though she had wings, she spotted Sia waving to her on the edge of the tightly-packed group of adoring spectators. She heard this in her thoughts _constantly..._ 'I must be perfect...I must be perfect...' Even her dreams offered no respite from the perpetual pursuit of perfection. Alarming, but true, as sweet-sounding words tumbled from her quivering mouth. Her nostrils trembled.

Abby's demanding voice chanted in Maddie's head. Mackenzie laughed at her sister with that smarty-pants tone of voice and look of knowing everything gleam in her round, brown eyes. Mack Z said all sing-songie, "Throw your hands up in the air, throw your hands up in the air. Throw your hands up in the air, throw your hands up in the air!"

Up went Maddie's arms, thrown up above her head that still rested on her pillow. In the back of her mind, she heard her sister again. This time, Mack Z yelled, "'Cause we on top. Yeah! We on top!"

Melissa's voice forcefully interrupted her younger daughter's shouting. "We're not rich enough! If we're going to be really rich, you'll have to work even harder for those millions, Madison. To stay on top. Never stop being the very best you must be. You trip, we'll slip. And we _can't_ have that! Oh, no! We can't have that at all. We've got to have it all!"

A boy her age, with a featureless face, tried kissing Maddie. She backed away and backed into another boy, featureless too.

Sweating bullets now in her bed, the true Queen of the ALDC flinched. Maybe, just maybe, she'd be above reproach and mommy dearest would stop worrying her so much about everything that might ruin her career. Yeah, one day...in her wildest dreams.

As if Mackenzie couldn't get enough of rattling off the chant again, she boomed in Maddie's subconscious, "Throw your hands up in the air, throw your hands up in the air! Throw your hands up in the air!"

Maddie's response was automatic, the whispered words deeply ingrained within her psyche. "And wave 'em like you just don't care."

A girl, whose face was far from pretty, floated before Maddie's dream-vision. What was her name? Knowing what it was, was important, but Maddie couldn't remember what her name was. Anyway, the girl, glopped to bits, wearing the tutu was a wreck, sopping, covered from head to toe in gloppy salad dressing, ketchup, shredded cheese, Hawaiian Punch. Yuck, yuck, double yuck.

Even in her erratic dream, Maddie felt sorry for the poor star-struck fangirl. After a video was made, starring the victim and Maddie's 'crew,' the audience participant sprouted wings and flew off.

In her bed, Maddie frantically cried out, having remembered, "Anika, Anika, Anika!"

The next thing mad-dreamer Maddie, bathed in sweat, knew, the on fleek lyrics for _We On Top_ blared in her brain running amok:

 _Hands up in the air. Put your hands up in the air. Put your hand-ands up in the air. Put your hands up in the air. Put your hand-ands up in the air. Put your hands up in the air. Put your hand-ands up in the air. Put your hands up in the air…_

 _'I turned nothing into something, I work hard then I play. I be chillin' but I'm business, call me boss lady. Don't be jealous, my hustle, 'cuz I'm killin' all day. I be flexin' my muscles don't care what they say. See the watch, see the Benz. I can spend my money. So much dough, so much bread I could have a bakery. Watch out I'm in my zone. Hand me the microphone. They say: "When in Rome." Yep. Me and my crew although we made it, yeah. We on top. We keep on pushing, bars are raising. We don't stop. No one can replicate the sizzle we unlock. 'Cuz we on top._

 _Put your hands up in the air. Put your hand-ands up in the air. Put your hands up in the air. Oh, oh we on top. Put your hand-ands up in the air. That's right. Put your hands up in the air. Oh, oh we on top. Put your hand-ands up in the air. C'mon. Put your hands up in the air. Oh oh, we on top. Put your hand-ands up in the air. We on top. Put your hands up in the air. Oh oh, we on top. Put your hand-ands up in the air._

 _Put your hands up in the air. Oh oh, we on top. Put your hand-ands up in the air. That's 'cuz we do all right. Put your hands up in the air. Oh, oh, oh. Put your hand-ands up in the air. We on top._

 _I turned a feeling and some dreaming into my reality. I'm the queen and the hotness they call me, "Your Majesty." I be wearin' my crown every time I sleep. Got my head in the clouds when they cheer for me. 'Cuz I'm royalty. Watch out I'm in my zone. Hand me the microphone._

 _They say: "When in Rome." Yep. Me and my crew although we made it, yeah. We on top. We keep on pushing, bars are raising. We don't stop. No one can replicate the sizzle we unlock. 'Cuz we on Top. Put your hands up in the air. Put your hand-ands up in the air. Put your hands up in the air. Oh, oh, we on top. Put your hand-ands up in the air. That's right. Put your hands up in the air. Oh, oh, we on top. Put your hand-ands up in the air. C'mon. Put your hands up in the air. Oh, oh, we on top. Put your hand-ands up in the air. We on top. Put your hands up in the air. Oh, oh, we on top. Put your hand-ands up in the air._

 _Waiting on sight. Put your hands up in the air. Oh, oh, we on top. Put your hand-ands up in the air. That's 'cuz we do all right. Put your hands up in the air. Oh, oh, oh. Put your hand-ands up in the air. We on top._

 _A tisket, a tasket we da freakin' baddest. You can talk your drama 'cuz it won't stay here. A tisket, a tasket you are so unbalanced. Freak out if you wanna, you're losin' it dear, Dear._

 _Me and my crew although we made it, yeah. We on top. We keep on pushing, bars are raising. We don't stop. No one can replicate the sizzle we unlock. 'Cuz we on Top._

 _Put your hands up in the air. Put your hand-ands up in the air. Put your hands up in the air. Oh, oh, we on top. Put your hand-ands up in the air. That's right, listen. Put your hands up in the air. Oh, oh, we on top. Put your hands-ands up in the air. No **trippin** '._

 _Put your hands up in the air. Oh, oh, we on top. Put your hand-ands up in the air. We on top. Put your hands up in the air. Oh, oh, we on top. Put your hand-ands up in the air._

 _We on top. We on top._ '

Nothing at all was wrong with that keen mind of hers. Not a thing. In the dream, she never missed a beat, re-preforming the routine as she had in real life. Only, in her dream, hundred dollar bills rained down on the team. Not missing a beat, Jo-Jo, who else, began scooping the loot up and stuffing bills down the front of her costume.

As sure as Maddie was tucked all cozy and warm into her topsy-turvy dream world, every word of the _Boss Ladies_ song curved through her subconscious. Shimmering shards of ephemeral imagery, awash in black, white and red, for the lipstick they'd worn, danced in her mind's eye. She, and Kenzie too, loved this song, treasured the meaning embedded. They loved how they'd danced to it, with their equally talented bffs, forever teens, their brief moment of performance for the final time in competition, frozen in time, for as long as they all lived. None of them aging, nor allowing distance, nor whatever else life threw at them to rob them of this grand time in their lives. The time that had now passed, never to be repeated, but forever cherished.

To Maddie's mind, conjuring her vivid, frenetic dreamscape, the hip-hop routine, melded with the bold lyrics, described hers and Mackenzie's experience with the Junior Elite Team, their true sisters, to a tee. She'd never exchange the wealth of experiences shared for a million bucks, no matter what lay ahead on the uncharted road to hoped-for phenomenal success.

Still locked into the fantasy of slumberland, Maddie recoiled, then writhed into a tight fetal ball when her mother's voice hollered from the kitchen. Its blare shredded the shadowy curtain that separated light from dark, conscious from unconscious.

"Maddie, get up, or you're going to be late for rehearsal! Mackenzie's already finished her breakfast. Sia was nice enough to offer her a part in her movie too. I won't have you make her think we don't appreciate her favor. If you want to eat before going to the studio, you'd better hurry. No. No what? There's no time. I'll wrap it up and you can eat on the way." Hearing no signs of life from on high, she caterwauled, "Let's go! Now!"

As she sat up, rubbing her swollen eyes, she'd been crying herself to sleep ever since the goodbye show with the team, and collecting her thoughts, which were all over the place, Maddie grumbled, "'We on top…'"


	7. Chapter 7

Just before Abby, dressed in dark slacks and a blue loose top, joined the girls on the set, her cell phone pinged. She hesitated, considering whether to answer it, or let it go for now. The caller's name nudged her, unlocking old memories that warmed her heart. She hadn't spoken to him in a while so she hit 'answer,' and opened with a, "Hey. Long time no speak." Breathing out in impatience, she made it clear, "I'm about to go on with Maddie and Mackenzie." She nodded at the Producer of _Maddie and Mackenzie Say Goodbye_ as if to say _, I know, I know. This is no time to be talking on the phone_. The producer, Jeff Collins, made a cutting remark, nothing laced with profanity, mind you, for the girls' benefit. Abby shrugged at him, which would have to suffice as an answer.

Kurt Ziegler, the girls' father, had caught the wisp of that exchange. His voice wallowed in the right ear of his former high school friend. "I know this might be bad timing, should have said so way before this, but I'll always be grateful for what you've done for my beautiful, talented daughters. Abby, you're aces in my book, despite what dance did to Melissa's and my marriage. Nothing will ever change how proud my angelic darlings make me."

"Kurt, I've always had your girls' best interests at heart. Nothing will ever change that. Know what? Can't really talk right now. We're taping _Dance Mom's_ final installment of Season Six."

"I gather that from the little I just heard," the proud poppa gladly admitted.

"We'll speak later today. Promise," Abby assured, waving a dismissive hand at the filming crew, giving her incendiary _time is money_ looks. Their pointed goading somewhat of a spur, she hurried onward.

"I'd like that. Later then," Kurt followed up.

" _Later_ ," Abby verbally italicized and ended the call, lumbering up to the girls fidgeting in their seats, which felt like hot ones literally because of the intensive blazing lights glaring at them.

The cameras had been rolling all the time, which she also knew. Once seated, she took control the way she always did. With a great big smile, she launched into the seemingly unrehearsed discussion, peppered with remarks with double meanings, mildly snarky retorts and gentle laughter. At some intervals there was snickering. Unknown to the viewing public, she'd even handpicked what questions from the fans would be answered on the air.

All-in-all, the message came across as the program progressed. Abby had 'the situation' under control. Drama was her middle name and she was none the worse for wear. Missing these girls, who wore their expensive, youthful dresses like princesses, went without saying. They'd come a long way with her, and just because they were going for greener pastures, at least that was the hope, or was that _hype_ , maybe, didn't mean they would see, or hear, or live, the last of Ms. Abby Lee Miller. Not by a long shot. Just moments ago, she had admitted that she was going to be like an Aunt Nebbie, being where they were, whether they were filming a movie, T.V. show. Or, doing a modeling shoot, a video, or even a dog commercial. Abby was their new best shadow. When she leaned into Maddie, wishing to whisper something of a confidential nature in her ear, the input made the thirteen-year-old grin. Not that anyone would have been overly surprised, the teen really wanted her dance instructor, since the age of eight, guiding her, being on-board, continuing to mentor her every step of the way. It was what Mackenzie wanted too, although she had a quirky way of showing she did. Really at her age, what choice did she have?

Abby and Melissa had made up their minds. Not even Mr. Collins had a clue; the outside world didn't know. Only the world of Abby, Melissa, Maddie and Kenzie were in on the secret no one was really supposed to know. The coup was a well-kept 'mums-the-word,' until well-meaning, bubbly Mack Z unintentionally let the cat out of the bag. Living up to her mother's expectation of her being a blabbermouth, Kenzie, unaware that they were still 'on,' spilled the juicy beans a moment before the cameras officially stopped rolling and she effusively blurted out:

"And, hey, we're not really leaving Miss Abby anyway. She's the one leaving. She's quitting _Dance Moms_ and the team so she can be our agent, full-time!"

A pin dropped could have been heard throughout the silent as a tomb studio as all eyes were trained on Mackenzie. Under her breath, Abby growled through her teeth and mouth scrunched to the side, "Way to go, Bigmouth. This wasn't the time, nor place, to leak that…"

Maddie slung her right arm around her sister's neck, drawing her close and squeaked, "Oh, well, everybody was going to find out about it anyhow. Like they're always telling us: 'Deal with it.'"

Nodding, Mackenzie replied with a nervous laugh, "Ha, yeah." She gave Abby a, 'sorry about that' expression as she shrugged. She meant it when she insisted, "Sorry about that..."

Abby held out her arms and coaxed Kenzie back into her lap with a amiable facial expression. "It's okay, kiddo. Now they know. Everybody knows." She threw Mr. Collins a look with a shrug, mouthing, 'Nice knowing ya.' She focused back on the girls, who were giving her, 'what happens next' looks and she said, "And we're off."


	8. Chapter 8

_Eavesdropping is a really underrated professional skill_.

So Abby thought. Little did those mouthy, pushy mothers know that she could hear every word they said when they thought she couldn't hear them trash talk her to the ground. The elites' mothers really hated the minis and their moms, Abby considered as she vacated the studio where the elite team was rehearsing the group dance for the next competition that would be held in La Jolla in just three days. Every girl on the team was working hard, but they weren't improving. Gianna's choreography was beautiful, but the five girls who remained couldn't handle it, yet. Jo Jo and Kalani were the only ones getting it. Kendall was having trouble nailing her pirouettes into an arabesque. Although Nia had improved over the summer, having performed on Broadway, her entrenched bad habit of sickling her feet persisted. Holly, Nia's mom, refused to acknowledge that even though her daughter worked her heart out when she danced, Nia would never fully shine until she took more pride in her overall performance. And if she could lose a few pounds, it wouldn't hurt her appearance on stage.

Abby was tired of telling the elite girls that without Maddie, someone had to step up and make the team great again. Brynn was good, but she wasn't Maddie. Unless she stepped up her game, she never would be. The kid couldn't act to save her life, or to win solos, duets and trios in competition. Whenever Brynn danced, no matter what the story was, she always wore the same sappy smile. Roles that called for sorrow and grief she performed with that same simpering smile plastered on her beautiful, pale face. It made Abby crazy. Tragedy danced with a big, wide grin equaled failure. Judges went hard on her for that kind of portrayal, deservedly so. Abby doubted if even acting lessons could help the smiley, golden-haired girl. Ashlee, Brynn's mom, just knew her daughter was the next Maddie.

Words couldn't begin to describe how much Abby missed her star talent, who was now Sia's darling. Maddie had acting chops in spades. When she danced, every eye was on her, riveted. Was there a way to lure the now 14-year-old back?

Tiredness settled into Abby like fog rolling into Santa Monica harbor. She needed a sugar fix, and she knew just what she wanted...a rich, decadent hot fudge sundae. Heavy on the hot fudge, and the fudge needed to be piping hot. Before the sundae, maybe a pizza burger with fries. And even before that, a chili dog. She hadn't eaten since noon. It was now an hour and a half later.

"Where are you going?" Holly Fraizer powerfully screamed. She had lots in common with a bullhorn. The dance teacher's antics drove her up the wall. She cast Nia a scowl like this was the last straw. Withdrawing from the ALDC time had come.

"Out-I'm heading out," Abby snapped back.

She was hurting. Like someone crippled, she waddled away from her students. She paused briefly to sneer at the moms before leaving. Pleasing them was like convincing a bull he shouldn't charge for a red cape. He'd be wasting his time. If those women only knew. She tolerated them for one reason only. The show, courtesy of Lifetime, needed these loonies. The crazier they were, the greater ratings _Dance Moms_ raked in. The nuttier they behaved, the better the show did. The moms had fans too. And besides, _Dance Moms_ was free publicity. The cable channel was paying her, paying her well for she being herself, Ms. Abby Lee Miller, dance teacher and coach _extraordinaire_.

"See you tomorrow, or whenever," Abby Lee threw back at them. It was slow going for her. Had been ever since the knee surgery. It throbbed. Although needing the surgery, Abby was sick and tired of all this pain and suffering. She was miserable. "'Bye!"

"You can't just leave!" All the moms cried in unison. Jill wished Melissa were here. Kira did too, not that they had always gotten along, but Abby listened to Melissa more than she had ever listened to Jill. Jessalyn was scowling just as violently as Holly was. If Abby kept these outrageous behavior up, Jessalyn figured she should be getting paid when she stepped in to fill in for Abby.

"You know, Abby, this is just great! Just great! How many times are you gonna run out on our kids. And we have to take it? Well, y'know. Just so you do. When we lose the competition, look in the mirror to see who's responsible for not showing up. YOU!"

Like anything they said mattered to Abby. She hobbled down the hallway, and out of her building, bound for her car.

"Gianna," she shouted, "you're in charge. _Not_ Jessalyn." Jo Jo's mother may have been a dance teacher back in Pittsburgh, but she wasn't one here in L.A. No way! "I'll expect the dance for the competition to be perfect the next time I see it."

Holly stamped one foot, then the other. "That woman is IMPOSSIBLE!"

The shrill, little voice in Abby's head softly spoke to her, giving Holly some unspoken advice: _Then why don't you and Nia leave this farce, like Maddie and Mackenzie did. Nia wants to be a pop star, which is what she probably can only hope to be. As far as dancing goes, she's about as graceful as a baby hippo on roller skates. What's keeping you here_?

"You're a joke, Abby," Holly bellowed. All eyes were glued to her now. "Why do you even bother coming here if you're unwilling to work as hard as Gia and the girls do? Why, why? WHY?!"

Kira, Jill, Ashlee and Jessalyn stared at her, deciding whether or not the aggressive African-American Ph.D had lost her mind.

"Because-" Abby's eyes flashed. "I'm Abby Lee Miller! The _best_ at what I do. I take gifted little kids, and make them stars!" She turned her eyes on the elites and smiling in that infamous Abby Lee way, barked, "Get back to work! A flip, a kick, a twirl and a skip...if you think that's all there is to winning with this number, I've been wasting my time all these years! I want a performance that takes first place. If it doesn't, I won't be happy. And if I'm not happy, nobody's happy." Her eyes cut back to the moms. "Right, Mommies?" And out the studio she went in high dudgeon.


	9. Chapter 9

"Abby's going to jail!" Jill looked sad, observing her daughter Kendall execute a flawless jete through the glass of the rehearsal studio. Pride oozed from Jill; Kendall was blossoming into a gorgeous girl. My, how time had flown. One day, she'd been a cute, gurgling baby, and now she was this pretty adolescent on the threshold of womanhood. Kendall, along with the rest of the girls on the team, were rehearsing the dance for the next competition. Thus far, the girls were trying so hard to get the steps, timing and spirit of the dance right. Easier said than done because what they were trying to do wasn't coming together yet, and the dance was a mishmash, an utter mess, a jumbled tangle of arms and legs going every which way.

It would have been a good idea to lose the picnic blanket, that was supposed to enlarge as the girls flipped and turned it every which way. Once the experimental dance ended, the unwieldy blanket would ideally cover the entire stage. Things were far from going all right with the prop. The blanket, as though having a life of its own, fought the girls trying to tame it.

"I think Abby wants to sell her studios to Debbie Allen," Ashlee, Brynn's mom said like the cat was out of the bag, after sipping water from her bottle of Arrowhead water. What would that mean for her daughter? She still saw Brynn as the next Maddie. If she couldn't be Maddie here, then she'd be her at some other dance studio. Preferably a better one, where dance instructors weren't criminals.

Gianna's choreography was on point, as usual, and when the dancers were all dressed up in their costume finery, the girls had an excellent bid for coming in first this week. Each week, they worked harder. More determined than they'd ever been in their lives to be wonderful dancers. And their dancing had really improved, and so had their zest for being the best they could be.

If they could just make the beasty blanket obey!

The moms of the minis weren't at the studio this morning, oh happy day! The elite team mothers were wildly happy. If they could only get Abby to see that those moms were sorely unnecessary. They were petty, loudmouthed women, incapable of getting along with one another, and especially the mothers of the junior elite team. Abby didn't have to pour all her attention on and energy into the mimi team. Those whiny brats would never measure up to their kids. They had no fans, and no following. They needed to take the hint and go somewhere else, far, far away from Abby's studio. Giving them the boot would be the best thing that could happen.

Holly huffed, her glances flitting to each mother's face. "Well, if she does, Debbie Allen will take over!"

"Is that what we want?" Jill inserted, bemused. For as much as she fought with Abby over her daughter's show biz career path, truth was, she believed Abby could take Kendall to the top.

"I'm fine with that," Holly insisted, picturing Nia starring in an upcoming Debbie Allen production. The wonders that woman would work for her daughter.

 _Holly must be drunk_ , Kira thought. "Debbie Allen? Buy Abby out? You're dreaming, Holl, if you think Abby's going to turn her business over to her," she pointed out, keeping an eye on Kalani, who was performing a front aerial at the moment. Executed with precision, the move was breathtaking. Maybe it was time she pulled Kalani off this sinking ship, and got her real dance training back in Phoenix, or New York. What her daughter used to dream about years ago before Abby Lee had come along, promising that she'd make Kalani a star. So far that promise was all talk, and nil action. Abby was going down; Kira would do anything in her power to shield her child, getting Kalani as far away from Abby's troubles as humanly possible.

Nia's mom scoffed, "I'm not dreaming. Abby can't have any legal holdings, if she wants to save them, later on. We all know Abby's been talking to her. Abby's got to make up her mind. I wouldn't be surprised if she's worked out some deal already, and we'll be the last to know. She thinks we'll be the last to know." Holly folded her arms across her chest, sitting up taller in the studio bleachers. "I think Jill's right."

"Really?" Jill piped up, skeptical, throwing Holly strange looks. "About what?"

"What you did last week when you ended Kendall's music contract with Abby. And look what Jesselynn did. JoJo's gone, and never coming back. I think we should all do the same-before the ax falls."

Rumors were running wild all over social media about JoJo. The word was she was golng to be featured in a movie with none other than Kim Kardashian, her role model. The moms didn't believe that could be true, but their daughters wanted to believe it was. Then they could say they were best friends with someone who palled around with their favorite Kardashian, Kanye's wife. At least for as long as that marriage lasted.

"What!" Kira, Ashlee and Jill cried in unison, shocked. Deep down, though none of them wanted to admit it, they were loyal to the hefty dance teacher. The reasons why were crazy and complex. If it weren't for Abby Lee Miller, none of them would be where they were now, in Hollywood, on T.V., every week, seen by millions of adoring people.

"You said it yourself, Jill." Holly was on a roll. "Why would we want our kids to be associated with Abby's legal problems? We don't need her dragging them down when they're trying to rise to the top in this business. Our kids deserve a lot better than what Abby has put them through. That being said, we need to protect our girls' interests." She made a point of emphasizing, "They're _our_ girls. They were never Abby's. It's not _our_ fault she's in big, deep trouble with the government. She's getting what she deserves for being all kinds of sneaky."

Sighing, Jill replied, "No, of course it's not our fault. I just wish Abby had been more open with us. Now she's paying the price. Her world is crumbling all around her." Holly threw her hands up while Jill sailed right along, continuing. "I mean, she didn't have to be so secretive about what she was doing-"

"All behind the backs of our girls and us," Ashlee pushed through, as she read a text from her smartphone. "Another picture of JoJo. She's eating ice cream by a pool. Looks like it's a different one." In the background of the smartphone picture, Ashlee thought she saw Kris Jenner far in the background, appearing to be waving at someone. Kim, maybe? "Phew," Ashlee exhaled; those weren't rumors, then. JoJo was in with the Kardashians! How in the world did Jesselynn manage to work that? Whom did she bribe, and with how much? Brynn was golden, born for the limelight. Her daughter could outshine JoJo any day, and had. Lightheaded, Ashlee promised herself to push like a madwoman to get her child to the top. Brynn Rumfallo was soon be a household name, every bit as celebrated and feted as Kim Kardashian-West.

"That's right," Holly agreed, "she didn't have to be sneaky, conniving, Abby Lee Miller. Look what being so greedy has gotten her..."

All the mothers, while nodding, and looking up-in-arms, chimed in, "Big, big trouble."

From the quiet studio, since music was no longer blaring, they saw Abby glaring at them as she hollered, "We'll see who's in big, big trouble. If I go down, so do you!"

"And Melissa, who says she knows so much about all the hinky stuff you did, will bail us out!"

"Don't hold your breath, Moms," Abby fired back. "Melissa's way too busy with Maddie, the real star of the ALDC, to stick her neck out! Mark my words. Melissa Gisoni is done. And so am I." With that, Abby jumped up, her ample bosom bouncing, from her favorite spot on the studio window ledge. Barging out of the studio, yelling as she went, Abby cried, "This is not where I thought I'd be in life at this stage." She tossed her hands high above her head and bellowed like a harpy, "I've got a life. A life that doesn't have me at your beck and call!"

"Where are you going?" Holly shouted back.

"Away from here. Far, far away. But I wantj the picnic dance figured out way before I get back!"


	10. Chapter 10

Abby went home that night after Nia and Kendall's singing performance at 'The Mint.' If a Hollywood reporter shoved a mic in her face, asking her what she thought of them, Abbey would have been honest. "They were okay. They weren't great. They didn't stink. Like I said, okay. If their mothers are serious about their singing careers, they should think about hiring vocal coaches for them."

What made Holly and Jill think Nia and Kendall were the next big things? Those mothers and their daughters expected stardom to come too easily. Well, that's not how this business worked. They gave headstrong new meaning. Instant fame might come, but could evaporate just as quickly. Abby thought back to the two of them on stage, trying to back up Alexx Calise. Neither Kendall, nor Nia sounded too sure of themselves as they'd sung. Even Jill had said that her daughter had never performed before a live audience before. She should have gone over that with Kendall before insisting she join Nia. Kendall just wasn't ready to launch her singing career; the girl lacked confidence and poise. Sorry, but that's just the way it was. Jill and Holly should have been nominated for worst stage mothers of the year, along with the rest of the Dance Moms mothers and the Mini Moms too.

But, Abby wasn't chaining any of them to her. If they wanted out, they were free to go. Which is what they'd done...left her high and dry, and defected to the 3rd Street Studio to team up with Erin Babbs. Good riddance. So much for loyalty, after all these years of Abby's dedication, sacrifice and weight gain when the stress of teaching and training these ungrateful kids got to be too much.

Abby sank into a La-Z-Boy recliner in her living room, with a bag of chips. She opened the bag and began munching idly, then reached for the remote to turn on her T.V. She nearly choked on some large chips getting stuck in her throat, suddenly seeing JoJo in a Nickelodeon ad for the upcoming Halo awards where she'd be performing her hit. Abby's breath caught in her throat. There was a bottle of water on the nearby table and she grabbed it, throwing some down her clogged throat. Coming up for air after so much gulping, she sneered at JoJo's image on the T.V. screen.

"Well, kid, you wanted to wind up a character. Looks like you'll get your wish. I'm relieved I don't have to put up with your loudmouthed, weave-wearing mother anymore." Smiling, the redness from her face fading, Abby heaved a sigh, and said out loud this time, "Good riddance." Shrugging, Abby opined, "Kid couldn't dance for beans." She nodded, happy to breathe normally again. She switched stations, channel surfing until she found an old Betty Davis movie, _Now Voyager_ , a favorite. The black and white film had nearly an hour left to it.

Not really paying full attention to the movie, Abby, with her pinkie finger close to her mouth, on auto-pilot said, "I love those kids as if they were my own. I would lay down in the street and die for some of those kids. I made them into stars. Why don't the mothers understand that?" Snapping out of her daze, she exclaimed, "Well, if it's a showdown they want, that's what they'll get. Minis versus the Elites. May the better team win! I'm going with my new favorites because all those little girls are number ones already. Even Payton, if she brings herself up to the level I expect. If I tell you you're wearing garbage, honey, you wear garbage, with a smile. I make the rules, Ladies. None of you do!" After downing more water, Abby grinned an Angelina Jolie as Maleficent grin, feeling positively unconquerable.

"Kalani, Brynn, Kendall, Nia, you're goin' down, my lovelies!" Abby jeered, pouring the rest of the water down her gullet as she heard Betty Davis' character, Charlotte Vail insist:

" _Dr. Jasquith says that tyranny is sometimes expression of the maternal instinct. If that's a mother's love, I want no part of it."_

Abby laughed heartily, stuffing more chips into her mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

Trying to figure out the Dance Moms had never been easy. As of 2016, even attempting to do that was more than Abby wanted to commit. The mamas were driving her nuts on a daily basis!

Battle lines, sharp and distinct were drawn. The mothers of the junior elite team had had enough. The women were unhappy and fed up with Abby's dissing their daughters. She constantly showered the mini team with all of her attention. Their girls got less than scraps, and they deserved so much better. All of them had left their families behind because Abby had promised these girls so much, fame, fortune, super-stardom, but was now delivering next to nothing. Defection was in the air.

This was war! The disgruntled mothers went on the march, determined to help their kids fulfill their dreams at the 3rd Street Dance studio. They'd turned to Erin Babbs, who'd agreed to assume responsibility. Taking Kalani, Nia, Kendall and Brynn under her wing, she'd promised to pick up where disappointing Abby had left off. 3rd Street Dance had been their refuge when they'd first come to L.A. Abby's studio had only been architectural plans on paper back then. Returning to the mirrored walls of that sanctuary just felt right.

In a few days, the girls would prove that they didn't need Abby anymore. They could compete, and be winners, like Nia's new song proclaimed. They'd show how independent they could be when they won first place for solos and their group dance. Their mothers had taken to calling themselves, 'Moms' Dance School.'

When Abby heard about it, on the same day she'd seen #newbeginnings online, she'd been quick to say, "Well, they won't get any points for originality."

If it was a war they wanted, Abby was Commander-in-Chief.

To Gianna, in confidence, she'd said, "Those women are crazy if they think that by just hanging out in a dance studio they know anything valuable about dance instruction. They're just too proud to admit that the decisions I've made for their kids over the years have put their girls where they are now. Their moms are ungrateful wannabes, who think they know it all. I need the minis to be best overall in this competition. Those mothers need a blinding reality check. Maybe they'll come to their senses when their kids lose. Maybe they'll get the point. I'm not the enemy. I'm their dance instructor. The only one that understands what it takes to make young dancers stars. I have for decades!"

A gifted chorographer in her own right, Gianna, not wanting to lose her job agreed; she always went along with Abby, her dictatorial boss. Under her breath, she remarked, "I really miss the junior elites."

Nodding, Abby couldn't deny as much. "You think I don't? Like I keep saying, I love those girls as if they were my own. It's those dopey, loudmouthed moms we can do without."

On that, Gianna had to agree. Too many times, she had been the victim of those mothers' rabid ranting about something not working for one of their girls. Had it been faulty chorography, or a daughter's lack of skill, or talent?

Abby's eyes softened. She couldn't help reminiscing about old times. "If Maddie were here..." Her voice trailed, and she heaved a sigh. "The Junior Elite team would still be winning."

Processing that, Gianna closed her eyes and said as she sighed, "We're not dwelling on the past, right? Remember you said."

Shaking off her sudden bout of melancholy, Abby gave Gianna credit. She reached across her desk to pat her hand. "I remember, and if you catch me feeling sorry for myself, running in here to cry, you snap me out of those funks. You got that?"

"I got that, and your back, Abbs," Gianna warmly replied, glad that she, for the most part, had the luxury of not taking sides in this cauldron of bubbling drama, day after day, week after week.

Abby brightened, thinking ahead to the _Sheer Talent Dance Competition_. "If the Junior Elites fall flat on their faces, they can't say I wanted them to. I hope they're great. I hope the minis are greater. Those little girls are better than the Juniors were at their age."

Gianna had to admit Abby was right there too; the minis were exceptional; so young and insanely talented. "Is Peyton still not competing?" What had happened between Abby and Peyton's mom, Kerri, was a true shame. Peyton's costume, a dress layered with all kinds of trash pinned to it, may have been extreme, but mothers and kids didn't get to tell Abby what would be worn, and what wouldn't. Those boundaries were defined and rigid.

* * *

The day after the _Sheer Talent_ _Dance Competition_ , Abby and Gianna were back in the office, waiting for the Minis and their moms to show up. Stretching her arms, Abby dangled her hands high above her head. A contented look danced over her face. "This isn't over."

"Think Nia, Kendall, Kalani and Brynn'll come back?" Gianna asked, raising an eyebrow. "Their moms too?"

Not mincing words, Abby snapped, "If they know what's good for them, they will. Then again, when have those mothers ever known what's good for them and their kids?" As she'd said that, what she'd barked at Jill Vertes, who'd made a point of saying that everyone is replaceable, before the competition, leapt into Abby's mind.

" _You_ _moms think your kids are stars now, and I had nothing to do with it. You're delusional, in denial, and make your daughters take it on the chin. So, let's just see how they_ do."

Everyone had witnessed the dismal results firsthand. Kalani had come in second, which meant she'd lost, according to Abby, who had clapped because the other girl had taken first place. Kira had gone on record having stated that if she didn't hate Abby before, she sure as sugar hated her now. Brynn had come in first. No surprise there. The girl wasn't about to stop trying to be Maddie's replacement. Kendall's neck injury had kept her out of performing a solo, but Abby was sure that if she had been able to compete, the result would've been less than placing first. The basis for that assessment came from the team's group performance, which had been deplorable. They'd placed third. Third!

According to Abby: "Enough said."


	12. Chapter 12

"Girls!" Abby shouted. Her voice was so loud it made the minis shake. Their mothers grimaced. Something was up when the dance teacher roared like that. What now? She continued, "I have an announcement to make. But, before I do, I want the Junior Elite Girls in here too. What I have to say affects both teams."

Areana's mom, Sari, whispered to her daughter, "Whatever it is, _mija_ , you'll be fine. You're the best dancer on the mini team, and Abby knows that." Sari looked askance to Elliana, Yolanda's daughter, who needed braces. The gap between the kid's front teeth appeared wider every time she showed up for classes or rehearsals. The imperfection considerably detracted from Elliana's overall appeal, on stage and off. Competition existed between Ari and Elli. Mothers and daughters both agreed.

Once the Junior Elite team had assembled, Abby croaked in a voice whose volume varied. Sometimes it was strong and vociferous. Then, at other times, it was weak, raspy, barely able to be heard. At the moment, her voice boomed.

"Listen up, everyone. I have to say, I've been struggling with this decision for some time now. I have mountains on my plate..."

Jill snickered, keeping her voice exceptionally low, said to Holly, "Is she talking about actual food, or all the trouble she's in?"

"Either one, you'd be right," Nia's mom retorted snidely, rolling her eyes whenever she took pot shots at Abby. With them riveted to her, Holly asked, tugging on her right earlobe, "So, what's the big announcement, Abby?" Was she going to drag this out? Keep all of them in suspense for the rest of the day, Holly wondered.

Kira cleared her throat and announced challenging, "If you're cutting the entire JET because of what you forced us to do, namely, leaving and competing against you, you're crazy. Abby, you'll go on record as wrecking _your_ reputation just because you're too proud to admit that you left our kids high and dry!" The passion, coupled with resentment in her voice, rattled the studio's rafters. "Crazy, crazy, crazy," Kira, shaking her head, continued her mutter-rant. If Abby punished Kalani, Kira would sue. She could, for breach of contract. Kalani and Kira had committed themselves for another season.

Maybe the time was right for holding Abby responsible, charging her with criminal manipulation.

There was still time for Abby to own up, confess that she'd failed their kids. She hadn't made them stars, not yet. The best way she could make amends would be for her to get behind them a hundred percent, devote herself to them all the way. Do a complete one-eighty, and deal with Brynn, Nia, Kalani and Kendall exclusively. Send the minis packing, or at least keep them out of the limelight.

With voice blaring, Abby shouted, " _Nobody's_ safe."

A collective gasp rose from all present, young and older.

Abby's eyes held serious intent. "I'm through with trying to juggle two teams. It's costing me my time, which is insanely valuable, and my health, which is going down, down, down because I do nothing but agonize over how everybody feels about what I do, don't do, or supposedly should do." She went stone still for several moments, as though the wheels turning in her head had come to a standstill. She targeted each person, not sparing anyone from her severe scrutiny. Then, she moseyed over to where the pyramid of either 'fame,' or 'shame,' usually was. The girls' photos had been missing for several weeks now. "So, here's the deal: I'm focusing all my attention and concentration on _ONE_ team. It's going to be a _Super_ team. Unbeatable, unstoppable, showcasing only the best my studio has to offer."

Smiles of joy and relief blossomed on the faces of the Junior Elite Team moms. Jill's and Holly's were tied for overall wideness. So sure were they that Abby was going to disband the minis, and give the JET girls her undistracted attention and unwavering support.

"Competition's just a few days off. I'll be watching all of you. Evaluating you, analyzing, figuring out who of you will stay, and who will no longer be a part of this new team." Abby looked over to Gianna, standing in the corner of the room by the sound equipment. Sharing nods and telling expressions, the teachers agreed.

Ashlee unable to resist, brown-nosed, "Like you always say, Abby, everyone's replaceable."

She smiled at the chubby blonde with cakey makeup dubiously. Brynn had such talent, but her mother wasn't doing her any favors. Ashlee was overbearing and her pushiness stood in Brynn's way. Abby vented, "Remember _that._ Never forget it. Be aware that what happens following the Sheer Talent competition won't be pretty. I guarantee _that_. I want only the best, representing my brand. Lots of people have come to expect only the best from me and my business. Kids that everyone has watched on the show for years might be gone by the end of next week."

That elicited another collective gasp from everyone. Most of the minis looked on the verge of tears. Their mothers were aghast. The JET girls wore dazed expressions, and for once, their mouthy moms' mouths were shut as those defiant, now humbled women, looked helpless.

The subdued behavior of the JET moms pleased Abby Lee immensely. Back in control again, the dance maven gloated. "Okay, let's get started! We have two solos for this week." For dramatic effect, she paused, then disclosed, "Kendall, and Brynn. You'll have solos." Swiftly, she passed on, divulging, "The group dance is entitled: _Fight For Your Life_..."

If any of them wanted to stay with the ALDC that's exactly what they would have to do.


	13. Chapter 13

Keeping up appearances, Abby sneered at Cathy, fixing her with hard, critical eyes. Dragonwoman was back again, darkening Miller's path.

"Get used to the smack talk. That's all you're going to hear in prison!" Nesbitt-Stein harangued, gloating. Abby might fool those around her, but Cathy knew better. She'd struck a nerve. She'd keep plucking it. It was so much fun. "You're going to prison, Abby! Prison, prison, prison! Maybe you'll lose a few pounds. You look like you swallowed a warehouse!" Abby must have gained at least twenty pounds since Cathy had last seen her.

Cathy wasn't ballerina size either. Who was she to talk?

Her face twisted into a snarl. The muscles in her jaw ticked. It took all the resolve Abby could muster not to smack the blonde irritant's face with its pancake makeup. What was she made up for, a carnival?

"You think you're my worst nightmare," Abby spoke in an even, calm voice. This harpy wasn't about to get the best of her. Abby pressed her lips together, weighing her words carefully. Film was rolling. She had no intention of coming off like a crazy shrew. "I'm your worse nightmare, Cathy. I don't have to stand here going back and forth with you. My Junior Elite team does all the talking for me. You'll see."

"Face it, Abby, your so-called team hasn't been the same since Maddie left. She's your only claim to success, and she's _gone_! Proving that she doesn't need you anymore," Cathy spat. As Abby bristled, Cathy clapped her hands in disdain and triumph. "You'll never have another winning team. All you're left with is second-raters! Oh, and whoever told Nia that she can sing must have a tin ear. Really, you should tell her investing in a singing coach might help."

Ooh, how Abby wanted to make the witch eat every one of those hateful words. Cathy would be the one aahing when her girls defeated her team at this competition, Fierce National Talent. Abby had new talent on display in the forms of: Cameron, who had star written all over her, and Daliana, who had actually beat Kalani nearly two weeks ago.

In the time that they'd gone through rehearsals, it was clear that these two didn't need their hands held to get what was expected of them right. They knew what they were doing with every precisely-executed move they made. Abby was confident that these newbies would bring the ALDC back to its glory days. Also, the new girls just might motivate the remaining four of the elites to get their acts together. They still needed to prove why they deserved to be kept on her team.

Maintaining her composure, Abby deadpanned, "You're in for a surprise. It's not too late, you could withdraw, save yourself embarrassment when your team doesn't even place."

With Abby having the last word, the arch rivals parted ways. Back inside the building where the competition was taking place, she confronted the moms. Looking visibly upset, Abby said, "I'm leaving."

Aghast, the mothers were incredulous.

"What!" Jill and Holly gasped.

"Abby, you can't leave now! Are you serious?" Kira exclaimed, unable to quash her shock.

Ashlee was stunned. She paled. "Abby, you can't! The girls need you here!" This was typical of the rotund dance maven. When they needed her most, she habitually would leave them high and dry. "You expect them to win today. How're they going to do that when, _you,_ their _leader_ , deserts them? Like they aren't worth your support. Are you on their side, or not? You walk out, it's like you're slapping each one of those beautiful girls in the face. You say you love them? Well-you have a sick way of showing it!"

"No," Holly broke in, "Abby only does what's good for Abby! Being here for them is too much to ask."

None of them knew. How could they? These bossy, pain-in-her-big-patute moms were only concerned about their daughters' futures. Okay, it was a legitimate concern. That was why if Abby didn't look out for Abby, who would? What Cathy had just mocked her with had really hurt. Emotionally speaking, Abby was paper-thin fragile. What did everyone think? She had no feelings; her feelings could be hurt, and that didn't matter? Well, nobody knew who she was deep down inside. If people saw her sensitive side, they'd eat her alive.

She didn't let the door bang her on the way out. "Bye, Ladies. I'll see you later."

"The girls will be devastated," Jill muttered, looking distraught. "Kendall says Abby just isn't who she used to be."

"Abby has always been who she is," Holly cried. "Selfish," she snarked, burning holes into the door Abby had just gone through to escape. Abruptly, she looked away from the door when the girls appeared, coming in through the curtained entryway.

"I just hope they can win," Ashlee remarked, admiring how exquisite Brynn always appeared in costume. Her daughter was the next Maddie. No one would ever be able to convince her otherwise.

"Hey," Kira piped up, "our girls, the gorgeous, gifted, and grateful young ladies that they are, have proven, and will again, today, that they don't need self-absorbed Abby to go out there and steal the show. They've done it so many times before. They'll do it again!"

Kalani, looking the picture of lovely, pursing her darkly-roughed lips, saw and heard how worked up her mother was. Cautiously, she asked, "What's wrong?"

Kira agitatedly replied, "Abby just left."

Shrugging, and glancing at her teammates, Kalani said confidently with a smirk, "So, what else is new?"

Hungry for a decisive win, the antsy team members quickly assembled and began practicing in front of their anxious moms before they went on...to win, first place, as was always expected of them.

 **Not Long After Their Smashing Success**...

"Abby, we won," the team collectively shouted into the phone.

"That's great, girls. I knew you would do it. I'm back at the bus. I'll see you there."

"Okay, Abby," they cried, as their mothers told them that after they changed, they were going directly to the nearest Cheesecake Factory to celebrate.

Abby could wait, the way she had made them wait ever since those minis had shown up.


	14. Chapter 14

"I can't do his!"

Her breath came in shudders; her eyes were wild. Her hands shook like leaves in an unforgiving, cold wind.

Backstage felt like the most hostile place on earth right now. The wings at the other side of the stage appeared to balloon up to twice their size. Dancers from other companies, waiting in those wings, as if they had shrunk, scrambled around like threatening shadows. Trembling, Kendall K. stood frozen in place. Stage lights were doing strange, frightening things to the stage. She turned away in fear, dreading going out there. In her heart, she knew that if she did, she'd give her worst performance, ever.

Maybe Abby was right after all. She didn't deserve solos; they were for dancers who worked hard to be great. Kendall had begun to believe that maybe she wasn't the dance she thought she was.

Kalani, seeing how distressed she seemed, shot her friend a penetrating look. Walking up to her, she said, "Yes, you can. Kend, you're the best. You know you are. We all know that...so show all those people out there you're number one!"

Shaking her head, Kendall disagreed. "Kal, the routine's too hard. I'm going to forget everything, like in rehearsals."

The sequence of double pirouettes into triples, swiftly followed by a flurry of grand jetes and a series of fouettes wasn't easy, but she could do it, and Kalani wasn't going to allow her to think otherwise. She'd done similar combinations hundreds of times before under much worse stress and duress. Her turns were impeccable. Executing this wouldn't be a stretch for graceful Kendall. Why, she'd make it look easier than easy. Her confidence needed boosting, was all.

A shot of adrenaline Kalani's pep talk would have to be.

"What are you talking about? Listen to me! You just nailed it back in our dressing room. Stop psyching yourself out like this." In truth, Kalani had never seen Kendall this upset and unsure of herself, and they'd been dancing together for years.

Again, Kendall made the mistake of focusing her eyes on Black Patsy, aka Kaya Morris-Wiley. The virulent stage mom never ceased tearing Jill's daughter apart with mean snipes and ugly looks. It was psychological warfare, naturally. Patsy's daughter, Kicaya, was going up against Kendall.

Who in their right mind would feel empowered by calling herself, "Black Patsy?" Ludicrous. Nope, _he_ certainly wouldn't.

Kalani was on to what was making Kendall flip-out this badly. With a finger beneath Kendalls' chin, she dragged the younger girl's eyes that were filled with fear away from the walking poison on two bow-legged legs. "Stop letting her get to you, Kendy! She's a nut. Kicaya has a witch for a mother, who thinks that by trashing you and your awesome talent, you'll freak. So stop freaking out. Kicaya doesn't have a chance, Kend. You've got this. First place is yours today."

Kendall slid her eyes over to Abby, who was absorbed with her phone. What else was new? Was she lining up another girl to take her place because lately her rants were about Kendall needing to get her act together? Unnervingly calm, she spoke these chilling words: "I wish my legs were broken so I didn't have to dance."

Kalani screamed at her, "That's insane! And what? Give BP the satisfaction. You need to go out there and prove to Cathy and all those delusional Candy Apples mothers that you're the best. The ALDC is. We can whip their butts any day! Quit doubting yourself." Her face red from excitement, she gripped the sides of Kendall's arms and told her to repeat after her. "I'm the best; I'm winning. I'm the best; I'm winning."

Obeying, although her delivery needed a shot of whiskey, Kendall replied, "Okay...I'm winning."

More fiercely, Kalani fired at her to fire her up, "Now, go out there, and represent! Kendy, I know you can!"

Like a wooden stick figure, Kendall nodded, staring into Kalani's resolute face like a newborn zombie. Her world was spiraling out of control, and the only way to put it right was to _dance_.

Dance her heart out. Dance because dancing would always be her first love, no matter how tough things got. She'd find refuge in blending her mind and heart with the message and her body with rhythm.

"Okay, I'm good." She held her head high, and flashed Kalani a smile that was a cross between determined and 'I can't promise I won't fall on my face.' Leading with toes first, Kandall advanced onto the stage.

The music hit her full force, engulfing Kendall in its mysterious majesty.

Her solo felt like the longest two minutes and forty-five seconds in her life once she struck a final pose. She'd performed; and now it was over. She'd danced her Maddie-esque solo, _The Scream_ , the best she had ever danced one in her life. Several times during her performance, Abby'd had flashbacks of her sad-faced Sia star, dazzling the crowd with her presence. Today, Kendall had lived up to Abby's expectations; the number really was a showstopper. Deafening applause thundered in the auditorium. Jill was bellowing above everyone, cupping her hands around her mouth, shouting to all in attendance that her baby was the best.

She led the chant: "Kendall-Kendall-Kendall-Kendall!" Jill couldn't resist sticking her tongue out at Black Patsy in snarky satisfaction. Hands down, her beautiful kid was the unequivocal star of this New York Dance Experience-no doubt.

The Candy Apples dance mom was about to give Jill an inappropriate finger, but she never got the chance. Cathy grabbed both of her hands and told her to, "Behave!" and huffed, "We're not lowering ourselves to their level!"

Black Patsy glowered in response, but kept her mouth shut for once.

Outside of the building where the competition had been held, the mothers on both sides took turns dissing each other in rancid form. As Abby turned away from Cathy, who again brought up Abby's date with prison, she yelled, "Get new material. That line is beyond old! Everyone makes mistakes. The biggest one I ever made was letting you into my studio!"

The ALDC was on a roll, having won two first place victories in a row. The Candy Apples dancers had thought they'd had winning in the bag, but against what the ALDC had served up, they hadn't stood a chance.

Abby, high from Kendall's and the Group's victories, smiled, ecstatic. She and her Dance Moms turned on their heels and walked off triumphantly to their bus in triumph.


	15. Chapter 15

Daviana and her mother were very upset. Abby Lee Miller was the unfairest woman on earth! She was giving Davi the boot, and there didn't seem to be any way Abby's mind could be changed. Fernanda was in shock. Her daughter had beaten Kalani before. Just because they'd gone head-to-head again this time, and Kalani came in first overall, didn't mean that Davi didn't belong on the Junior Elite Super Team. As mother and daughter went back to the bus, demoralized, Kalani appeared out of nowhere, rushing over to them.

"Hey," she said, getting their attention immediately.

"What do _you_ want?" Fernanda snapped all surly.

Daviana couldn't bear to look at Kalani.

The first place winner continued, pouring her heart into everything she said. With a sigh, Kalani pleaded, "Don't leave like this."

"Like what?" You won. I didn't! Even though my dance was so much harder than yours."

Kalani saw Daviana's face get extremely red. Bright splotches also appeared on her neck. The girl looked weird. "Hey, look. I'm not here to argue with you. I just want to invite you and your mom to come with the rest of us for a victory celebration at Jenzie's." It was a local family-owned restaurant that offered the very best in home-cooked food. Abby loved the place, and was friends with the owners.

"I don't want to talk to you," Daviana fumed, feeling like less than two cents. How had Kalani beaten her? Her routine was easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy compared with hers. With her eyes crossed, she fussed, "You won just because the judges thought you're prettier. That's not fair! Just because you think you're prettier doesn't mean you dance better than me! I have better training that you-I have more skill and talent than you-"

Fernanda began pulling her daughter away from Kalani, and said to her, "I think it would be best if you go back with the other girls and mothers. Davi and I will make our own way back to L.A."

Looking hurt, Kalani wistfully said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make any trouble. I just wanted to...to..." The look Fernanda was giving her stole away her words. She backed away from the sixth place winner and her weird-eyed mom. The woman's eyes looked like they had monocles cut deeply around them. It was then Kalani knew that it was Daviana's trophy she'd seen on the dressing room floor, discarded. Obeying Fernanda, she nodded, watching them as they turned their backs on her and hurried away.

A few minutes later, the rest of the girls and the Dance Moms joined Kalani with questioning expressions on their faces. Kalani noticed that Abby wasn't with the group, but then Jill and Kira told her that Abby had lingered behind with Elliana's mom, Yolanda. Apparently, Abby wanted to make very clear that if Elliana ever dared to cry backstage again, she would be cut. All the moms and the girls would never forget how emphatically Abby meant how much she hated that "crap." Kids crying like little babies wasn't a part of her dance world. Her ALDC was no place for that kind of wimpy melodramatics.

Later, at Jenzie's, Abby made this announcement: "One down, let's see who goes next. As I told you, I'm going to get what I want, exactly how I want it. No one is exempt. If you can't deliver first place performances, you're gone. I don't care if you've been here for years, or have just been with the team for a week. You win, you stay, you lose, you're gone!"

It was hard finishing yummy, sinfully rich desserts after hearing such a threatening statement.

Jill whispered to Holly as Nia's mom sliced off more from her piece of chiffon chocolate buttercream cake, "Who do you think will be next?"

Holly retorted, "I know who should be next." She smacked her lips, while thinking about Elliana rightfully being the next one on the block, slated to be chopped. The cake, which many of them had chosen to have, and she was savoring happened to be the best confection she'd ever eaten, anywhere. So what if she had gained a whopping twenty-five pounds since coming to California. Holly paused long enough to shovel another heaping forkful into her mouth to relish. "But, wait and see...she loves picking on our kids. It makes her day, every day." Holly polished off the rest of her cake, and on a whim, asked the waiter, standing nearby, for another slice.

"Kendall is freaking out. See her plate; she hardly touched her food. And this is such delicious food." Jill stuck her fork in Kendall's plate, helping herself to a bit of her daughter's beef and pork-laced lasagna. "Hmm," she raved, "absolutely scrumptious." Her recipe for the dish wasn't half as good.

Abby interrupted them when she said, "I'm already telling you all: Kalani will have a solo at Nationals."

A collective gasp was heard around the crowded table. Kira and Kalani hugged each other. The rest of the group clapped, although their hearts weren't totally in the applause. Jill was about to ask if Kendall was getting a solo too, but decided this wasn't the time, nor place, to petition. It would be just like Abby to pass her daughter over because she'd asked for something for Kendall out of turn.

Holly looked over at Nia, who was sitting alongside Kalani, speaking to her daughter with her eyes, which read: 'Do you think you'll get a solo? Of course not!'

Nia smiled at her mom the way she usually did, knowing that her pushy mother was probably right. She wasn't Abby's first choice go-to-girl when it came to solos, and for Nationals, especially.

Things like that with Abby rarely, if ever, changed.


	16. Chapter 16

Maesi was a mess, shaking like a leaf before she went on stage. She could see her mother, Jamie, sitting in the audience, looking expectant. She liked the look of her mother's hair, but Maesi wished she'd lose the bow. She was a grown woman, for goodness' sake, not four years old. Before she'd gone off to join the rest of the girls backstage, Maesi had whispered to her mom that maybe she wasn't good enough to dance on the Junior Elite team.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jamie had said, disappointed that her daughter had so little confidence in herself. "Nonsense!"

Her mother had gone on to tell her that she was a great dancer. She was the best dancer at the studio, back where they'd come from. Maybe Maesi was even better than these girls who had been on Abby's team for years. Maesi was pretty sure her mother had exaggerated, but she hadn't contradicted her. Holding her breath, the young, nervous dancer told herself to focus. The ALDC girls were finishing up doing their, counting thing, their girlish fingers whipping through the air like crazy as they wagged their hands.

Whenever they did this thing they did right before going on, Maddie would come to mind. She'd been the one who'd taught them the trick to dispel nervousness.

The music for the team's hip-hop number began to play, and Nia, Kalani, Brynn and Kendall entered the stage dancing fiercely, living up to the name of the competition.

Eventually, Maesi joined them from stage right, bursting from the wings. She performed as well as she could, struggling to remember all of the steps as she danced. For certain parts, she looked as if she was trying hard just to keep up. In the midst of her performance, her mind wandered, and forgetfulness set in. All of a sudden, her mind went totally blank. She couldn't for the life of her remember what came next. What a time to suffer steps amnesia! Panicking as she fumbled through a series of Wu-Tangs, then a flurry of dip-and-steps, she began improvising, making things up as she bungled along. All training and poise flew out the window.

She could feel her mother's shock and dismay, coming straight from her seat, aimed right at her bumbling kid, fragging the group dance, as in killing it, but _not_ in a good way.

Her time on stage felt like ten years had gone by. By the time the routine was mercifully over, finally, Maesi had made up her own steps, every last one of them. She thought no one would notice, not even Abby. How wrong she was. The first one who wanted to 'talk' with her backstage was Kalani.

"What happened out there?" she asked with her hands on her hips, glaring at Maesi.

She tried playing it off. "What?"

"You know what," Kalani fired back. "You messed up! You weren't doing the choreography you were supposed to be doing."

Nia quickly added, "You forgot it, didn't you?" She continued to fan herself, sweating bullets. At least no one could accuse her of bringing the team down. On the contrary; she'd danced like the star her deluded mother insisted she was, today.

Knowing she hadn't gotten away with anything, but still trying to act as if nothing was wrong, Maesi said, "What?"

"You messed up real bad. Really bad," Kalani accused, justifiably so. "What you did didn't make any sense."

Maesi couldn't bring herself to nod. That would mean she agreed, and at this point, she just wished that the girls would cut her a break. They weren't always so great themselves, sometimes. Anyone who watched them on T.V. regularly knew that.

"Abby knows you flubbed it," Kendall inputted. "So...if you think she's going to let it slide, you're so wrong. She knows you didn't do what you were supposed to. Watch. Like she said, she won't let you be on our team."

Brynn looked on sympathetically. Life in the ALDC could be brutal. Abby brooked no terrible performances. There were no excuses, except maybe if a girl had come down with pneumonia, or had suffered a life-threatening injury in a car accident, and the kid was still recovering.

Sticking to her guns, Maesi said, "I did okay. I did okay. I didn't stop, or anything. Yeah, okay. I forgot some of the steps, but I don't think the judges could tell."

"You're only fooling yourself if that's what you think. Judges catch everything. They make or break whether we take first place, or second. You already know that for Abby, second place is the first to lose." Kalani wasn't making any of what she'd said up. She knew from personal experience. How many times had Abby said that to her? How many times had she hinted at Kalani's being cut from the team if any of her performances were sub-par? Too many ad naseum times!

No one would ever be safe from Abby's revisions if her reputation suffered due to inconsistent performances. If you were bad, you were gone...

Seeing how serious the girls were about what she'd failed to do, and had done to wreck the performance, Maesi said in a shaky voice, "I want to be on this team."

Brynn, Kendall, Nia and Kalani looked at her with judgmental expressions on their faces. The two minis kept quiet, keeping to themselves. They tread very lightly. Their places on the team with the senior girls were far from secure. The older girls said nothing more, having a more than good idea what awaited Maesi Caes from Becky Nalevanko's Dance & Tumbling Studio in Iowa. A short-lived stay with the Abby Lee Dance Company's Junior Elites seemed to be in her future.

Saying she needed to speak with the girls because the mothers were destroying her nerves, Abby praised what she saw as good, but she was blatantly honest about all she'd seen that was terribly wrong in the performances.

With the girls present, the moms wasted no time ripping into one another. When Abby announced that Maesi was out, Yolanda had this brainless idea that if she offered up Elliana on the chopping block, all the moms would rally around Maesi and Jamie to force Abby's hand.

Talk about clueless...was Yolanda under the far-fetched impression that her power play had any chance of success?

She learned the hard way, what the veteran moms knew all too well. Abby was not about to change her mind, rescinding her decision. Maesi would be yesterday's news. End of story. If Yolanda was pulling Elliana from _her_ super team, then, so be it. None of these mothers would ever dictate to her again, not as long as she was at the helm of this ship! Her ship, the one her mother and she had built, brick-by-brick.


	17. Chapter 17

An agononizing second before Nia took the stage, Holly nearly passed out. Lack of sufficient oxygen could do that to a person. This was the worst, and yet the best thing for this mother, who had never felt more anxious for her child. Nia had to win; she had to beat Camryn Bridges. Abby was pitting them against each other, so the best girl would emerge. The best girl was Nia, hands down. Neither she, nor her mother bragged about it. Each day she took class, made every rehearsal, never complaining that she was sacrificing her acting class for dance. Nia had something to prove, and Holly was certain she would, proving to Abby that her daughter was Maddie material too.

This dance Nia Sioux was about to perform had the stamp of the Sia-discovered Ziegler all over it. Nia wasn't just dancing for herself, or her mother. She was dancing for Maddie, one of her best friends too. Even though she no longer danced with the team, Maddie was certainly with them in spirit.

Holly had an awful taste in her mouth, which was a lot like rotten tuna fish. She hadn't eaten any lately, but the unappetizing flavor was there. She twisted her mouth a few times as though she could wiggle the foulness out of her mouth. No dice, but that didn't matter whatsoever once Nia went on. Holly sat mesmerized by her daughter's extraordinary performance. Nia pranced, she leaped higher than her mother could remember she ever had. Her glissades and pas de bourrees were impeccable. The audience couldn't help gasping in astonishment, oohing and ahhing every time Nia hit her marks.

Holly overheard Gianna remark, "She has really improved so much. The little Nia we've known all these years has totally grown up." Beaming, Holly was just barely able to tear her eyes away from Nia while stealing several glances at Abby. The tyrannical dance teacher was all smiles, her eyes riveted on Nia's performance. Holly imagined Abby was gloating, and thinking, _'That's just the way I taught her_.'

Camryn's mom, Camille, was sitting beside Holly. Throughout Nia's performance, Holly heard the mom groan. Holly thought to herself smugly, _'That's right. Nia's the whole package. She can dance and act, something your daughter is incapable of at this stage. I could recommend a good acting coach, but why would I do that? The only responsibility I have is to help my child..._ '

All too soon, Nia's stellar performance ended. The best thing of all about it was not once had she sickled her foot. _Not once_! The auditorium erupted with shouts, screams and yells. Holly heard her daughter's name being chanted. Abby led the ballyhoo.

Even Camille was moved to say, "She was really good. Really, really good." More to herself than to Holly, she said, "Camryn gave it her all, she showed them Camy isn't emotionless, but I don't think what she did give them is going to be enough."

The group dance came and went. It was a first, with all of the mothers agreeing. Considering the subject, those scary, crazy clowns, haunting the stage with their eerie presence, none of them thought that performance was one of the ALDC's best. While on stage, their girls had been all over the place, looking as though they were loathsome beasties in a bad dream. No way would it impress the judges.

It wasn't long before the last dancers of a company based in San Francisco performed a flurry of highly technical and difficult moves. And then, it was being on pins-and-needles time; the awards were about to be given out.

There was only one award that concerned Holly. Nia had to get first place. When her name was called for the award, Holly nearly had a heart attack. Stunned she looked over at Abby, who, although she was smiling, didn't seem sincere. Holly brushed off her fakery, basking in the glow of Nia's first place win.

Much later on, back at Abby's studio, Holly and she had a cozy little sit-down. It was Abby's way of having Holly on her side, and keeping her there. The other mothers, knew nothing about the meeting.

"I've always been proud of Nia," Abby said, trying to sound as sincere as possible. She hadn't always been, and Holly knew that.

"Well, Abby," Holly began, trying not to sound snarky, "it was great that you gave her the opportunity to shine. She's come a long, long way, thanks to you-"

Abby didn't let her finish, needing to get to the point. "She's talented, poised, and ready to explode in this business, Holly. And that's what I want for you. It's what you want for her."

"Yes, that I do. Very much," Holly said, waiting for the other shoe to drop, a shoe lined with lead. 'What _do you want, Abby_?' she thought.

"So, I'll cut to the chase," Abby said, studying Holly's cagy-looking face. "These mothers, and when I say, ' _these_ ,' that includes Jill, Kira and Ashlee, don't give a rat's patute about me, nor what could happen to me, down the line. From what I've seen lately, Holls, only you and Nia have demonstrated that your loyalty merits reward. And, I'm prepared to do just that."

"So, you've forgotten about what's happened with us in the past?" she brought up, feeling she had to. It seemed only yesterday, she and Nia had been forced to storm out, seeking other means to further her career. Abby had turned her back on them.

"I say, let bygones be bygones. The future is what matters. That being said, I'm prepared to put Nia in solos from now until it will be time for her to embark upon her professional career."

"In exchange for what?" Holly asked pointedly.

"You know how to handle the old moms, and the new ones. You're a peacemaker, and a catalyst. I need you Holly," Abby insisted.

Arching an eyebrow, Holly asked, "Need me for what?"

Before delivering the tit-for-tat, Abby smiled like a Cheshire cat. "Tell me what really goes on with them. What they say, what they plot."

"Ohhh...so you want me as your snitch," Holly rejoined, giving Abby the fisheye. "Your mole."

"Will you do it...for Nia's sake?"

Not giving it a moment's hesitation, Holly fired back in kind, "I'll do it!"


	18. Chapter 18

Camryn and Brynn stole the show. They came in first and Abby was so happy, she invited the girls and their mothers to a special celebration dinner as soon as the ALDC returned to Los Angeles. This was to be a secret because Abby told them that only winners get treated to special events. If they kept up their winning streak, there'd be more great surprises and fun things only they would enjoy.

"Abby," Ashlee said, sipping more champagne from a fancy, fluted glass, "will you be giving Brynn and Camryn more duets?"

Abby smiled and moved the champagne bottle away from the mother who had already had more than enough of 'bubbly.' To the girls, she addressed, "Keep winning, and you'll get those duets."

Abby glanced around the room they were in, a private room decorated with lots of silvery ornaments and chandeliers. The table they were seated at was full of tasty, well-prepared food.

Camille, Camryn's mom, felt like pinching herself. Never in a million years would she have thought Abby would splurge on her daughter and on her. She wondered what the dance teacher/diva had in store for her child. The mother from Atlanta was sure of one thing; her daughter would have a place on this team no matter what it took to keep her with the Junior Elite team.

"As you can see, I reward winning with rich rewards. That's just the way I roll." Abby popped a shrimp drenched with cocktail sauce into her mouth.

Brynn cast a look at her mother, and Ashlee smiled a brief, puzzling smile at her daughter. She felt she had to ask, "Abby, so...what's next?"

"Why would you ask me that, Ashlee? You know what's next, and I expect to really clean up at Nationals. If the performances don't earn my team first place victories, there will be major changes. If I have to cut everyone because of bad performances, I certainly will. I'm not afraid to start over."

Camille and Ashlee exchanged telling facial expressions. Ashlee especially thought, but didn't dare say out loud...'Starting _over could be your only option if you're jailed, and everything you've worked so hard to make succeed comes crashing down around your ears_...'

"What do you think made our girls' duet so successful?" Camille asked, moving around what little caviar that remained on her plate with the elegant fork poised between her fingers.

"That's easy," Abby said with several small huffs. "They put every ounce of themselves and their training into the performance. Like I keep telling all of you, kids and moms, I can't have 'snowmen' on my team. I need girls who act, dance and live the parts I give them. Unless the whole package is there, I won't get what I expect. And, if I don't get what I want, no one gets to stay on my team."

Brynn tapped Camryn's shoulder and whispered to her, because she couldn't hold back saying what she'd wanted to say to her duet-mate. "You did great, Cam. You're a star already. Abby knows that. That's why she pushes you to work harder. I think you'll be the next Maddie."

Camryn whispered back, "I don't want to be the next Maddie. I want to be _me_...like you should want to be _you_."

Nodding, Brynn replied, "Hey, you're right. We shouldn't want to be somebody else just because Abby thinks we should be. No matter how much she says she's looking for her next Maddie, I never wanted to be her."

Beneath the table the hopeful young dancers shook hands as they noticed Abby was eyeing them closely.

Suddenly, Camryn and Brynn said together, "Thanks for this wonderful surprise, Miss Abby!"

Their mothers smiled, nodding at each other as Abby replied, "You're welcome, girls. There could be many more surprises coming your way if you don't fail me."


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm thrilled."

They'd gotten a perfect score for the transcendent, lyrical group dance. To hear Abby, Jane wasn't the reason they'd gotten that score, but according to Abby, she could be on the team permanently. Many things were up in the air at the moment. They'd gotten a 300 score, but it still wasn't enough. Not enough for Nationals.

"The end is in sight," Abby mumbled under her breath, keeping what she truly believed from the mouthy, arrogant mothers. At the moment, they were doing their usual thing, squabbling with each other, no holds barred.

The future of her empire was on shaky ground, more shaky as each day passed. Serving time in prison was a distinct possibility. The mothers thought so, and Abby, loath to face reality, was beginning to believe it too. She had confessed her guilt; her future would be determined by a dispassionate judge chosen to pronounce sentence. What had emboldened her? She was a role model. Yeah, some role model, thinking that she could've gotten away with laundering money?

"So, Abby, what are you looking for?" Jill asked in frustration, fed up with the latest state of affairs. Kendall wasn't in a good place right now. Abby paid her little attention. Was severing ties with Abby because she hadn't delivered on Kendall's music career the cause of Abby's ignoring her daughter? Jill, even if she didn't want to, had to face the fact that Kendall's prospects didn't look good as long as Abby kept treating Kendall as if she no longer existed. Who's idea had it been for Kendall's solo being edited out of the show a week ago? Abby's? That was a distinct, 'maybe.'

What next?

Speculation was running wild within the ALDC, which didn't do the girls any good. How were they supposed to concentrate on winning everything at Nationals with all the shouting, screaming, harassment and mud-slinging raging at the studio?

Nia, who was dying to tell somebody, chose Kalani to spill the beans to right after she parked her new Range Rover, and killed the engine.

"Guess what?" Nia asked, in a hushed voice, as though they weren't the only ones in the car.

"What?"

"Chloe just texted me."

Kalani's eyebrow's flew up; her face was frozen in shock. It wasn't as though their ex-teammate had broken off all contact with her old friends. "What did she text you?"

"She wants to visit the studio," Nia said, looking all shades of excited. "You're not going to believe this, but she wants to compete again. Rejoin the team."

Kalani screeched, "You've got to be kidding me! Like that's going to happen. Her mother yanked her out, and promised they wouldn't come back, ever."

"I kid you not," Nia parroted. "She says it might be the last time all of us might dance together, and she's missed performing with us so much. It's all she talks about, so her mother suggested she come back. Talk to Abby. Even if her mother has to beg her to let Chloe be on the team again."

Shaking her head, Kalani replied, "Like Abby's going to want to talk to Christi..."

"I don't know, Kali. You know how much Abby wants us to clean up at Nationals. With Chloe with us, we could really do it. Win big. Really big. Then, if Abby has to go to jail, at least she'll be going with big victories. That would soften the sting of having to be a convict."

Kalani nudged Nia, who wore her smirking grin beautifully. "I still think she won't have to go to prison. Not Abby. She should throw herself on the mercy of the court. My mom thinks Lifetime should pay whatever fine they impose after all the money she's made for them."

"And what about us? We're the dancers, sacrificing our bodies for her every week in grueling competition. If it weren't for us, she'd have no show. No fans. No money." More and more, Nia was sounding like her mother, frighteningly so.

Excitedly, Kalani exclaimed, "It'll be great dancing with Chloe again. I hope Abby says she can."

Nodding, matching one of her best friend's enthusiasm, Nia agreed, "Yeah, me too. If this is the end for 'Dance Moms,' we should go out in a blaze of glory, high on top! We need Chloe!"

After getting out of the Land Rover and hugging, they walked arm-in-arm through the parking lot, and into the studio through the back door. Nia paused long enough to text another reply. Both girls couldn't wait to see Chloe again, who'd texted while Kalani was speaking, that she'd come to the studio an hour from now...


	20. Chapter 20

How good was good? How great was being the best, only to be knocked back down, having to start over? This was what stared Kalani smack in the face. When being the best counted, she'd been the best she could have been. Abby couldn't stop telling her how amazing she'd been in their last competition. Kalani, with the covers piled high atop her head, felt content to remain in bed for the rest of the day. Well, she could dream; she couldn't resist. The temptation to skip the ALDC today was powerful. Maybe instead of reporting for class, and then rehearsals, she'd drive her new Range Rover around in the Hollywood Hills for a while. Seeing how far she could go would be fun. Yeah, pack some lunch and spend the day soaking up sun and good vibes. The expectation of having her own private little adventure excited her.

The alternative was hearing Abby yank her back into reality when she told her she had to be even better. True, her performance in 'Sheer Talent' had earned her first place in both the Senior Division and for overall highest score. She hadn't let Abby, the team, or herself down. She'd done what was expected of her at this stage and had done herself proud.

However, there was always room for improvement.

Abby expected her to be even better for Nationals, but how could she top what was already the pinnacle?

Shuddering beneath the covers, Kalani groaned. Her muscles ached, and her back had begun acting up again. She hadn't said a word about that to anyone, especially to Abby, not even her mother. She wondered if she was about to call her, demanding that she get ready? As if right on cue, Kira's voice broke the early morning silence:

"'Lani...are you up?"

Flinching, her reluctant daughter hesitated, debating whether or not to answer.

"Kalani!" Kira hollered, "I made you breakfast, but if you don't get a move on, you won't have time to eat. Why don't I hear you getting ready?" Kalani couldn't see her mother stamp her high-heeled, thigh-high, nude-elegant, vines print-booted foot in impatience. "Are you coming with me, or not?"

In a flash, Kalani ripped the covers off her head. "Yeah, Mom. Do you think you could pack up my breakfast so I can eat in the car?" Racing out of bed, she informed her mother, "I'm going to shower, real quick, and then I'll be right down!"

"You're not even dressed?" Kira asked accusingly, shaking her head as she held Jett, her cute, squirming baby boy. His father, David, had gone out of town for a few days. Once he got back, he'd said he'd have a big surprise for the family. Maybe the surprise would be a new job he was being offered, which he'd been hinting at. Whatever the surprise was, Kira couldn't wait for the suspense to be over. "Tell me you're not going to flake out on me today, 'Lani!"

Before Kalani dove through the open bathroom door, she assured her mother, "No, Mom. I'm not flaking out. I just have to get myself ready. I'll be down in a sec."

"You'd better. I don't need Abby hassling me about all the irresponsible things you do, today! I've had it up to here..." She took a hand off Jett and raised it high above her head. "With that rude, annoying diva!" With the same hand, she brushed it through the little boy's, with such a precious face, downy hair.

Having heard that last part, Kalani chuckled as she closed one door, then the other of the honey and light peach Jack and Jill bathroom. All thoughts of ditching the ALDC today she left far behind. Kira drove so Kalani could eat a bit of leftover vegetable lasagna and freshly-cooked turkey sausages; she downed two crisp links. They were insanely delicious. Kalani never ate too heavily before dancing, or run the risk of throwing up when she danced strenuously. That had happened once, and she wasn't ever going to let that happen again.

Late for pyramid, she couldn't enter the dance room until Abby said she could. Kira, sitting on the red velvet bleachers, watching the two minis, Elliana and Lilliana tumbling, fumed.

The girls were trying to get it together for their Jazz/Acrobatic duet.

Holly said before Kira opened her mouth, "She's...," meaning Abby, "all kinds of crazy today. Her day in court looms closer, and she's going absolutely to pieces. Returning to Pittsburgh is nightmarish for her, and it should be. She could be sentenced for some lengthy prison time there."

"She has to face the consequences of what she did. That being said, taking her worries out on my kid, our girls, isn't acceptable," Kira vented, glaring daggers at Abby.

"Of course not," Jill butted in, with stars in her eyes, watching Kendall do a series of pump turns flawlessly. Her child's body had certainly blossomed in the past couple of years, and with maturity came beauty coupled with confidence and poise. Her 'little girl' was really going all out to prove to Abby that these numerous years she'd spent training her daughter hadn't been a waste of time. Kendall's polish and style had added to luster to the Abby Lee Miller brand.

All of the moms saw Abby's forehead furrow. The dance teacher was scowling at Kalani, then ordered, "All right. Your detention is through. Come join the group for dance. You've watched long enough to know the steps, Kalani, so I expect no mistakes, and impeccable form."

Nodding, she got with her long-time friends as well as the newer members of the team. Standing alongside Nia, she whispered, "How many times has she cursed so far?"

"Too freakin' many," Nia cracked, sharing a smile with her good, good friend.

Kalani took her place in the abstract formation, looked to Gianna, who gave her a warm, encouraging smile, and executed spot pique turns without a hitch.

As always...

Abby cheered, applauding as she'd done at 'Sheer Talent.' Despite Kalani's negligence, sometimes, she was one of the best young dancers she had ever trained, no doubt.

"Now, I want to see that combined with fouettes!" she barked.

Not giving the command any preconceived thought, Kalani danced as she'd been ordered, adding a leg grab turn, which Abby insisted she should add, on the spot.

"Girls! I expect all of you to do just like Kalani. If you have any questions, ask _her_!" Abby instructed.

After Nia performed just as expertly as Kalani had, the slightly homely girl, who was broader in the hips, remarked close to Kalani, "How was that?"

"Great as ever, Ni'. You don't need me to tell you that!" she assured her friend with a smile as bright as California sunshine.

"Yeah, but all kinds of feedback from you helps, 'Lani. C'mon...you know that by now," Nia told her.

Shrugging, Kalani acknowledged, "It works both ways, Ni'."

"Girls!" Abby shouted, her tone scolding. "We have a tremendous amount of work to do for Nationals! Constant chit-chatting steals precious time. There'll be no more of it! Got that!"

"Yes, _Miss Abby_ ," all the team members of the ALDC chanted in unison.


	21. Chapter 21

Abby Lee Miller may have been loudmouthed and positive about always being right, but this time she totally was! She had often made a point of saying that one day, a talent agent, or a scout for a professional dance company, or a casting director would see Kalani, like very much what they saw, offer her the chance to audition for a spot, or a part, or a role, and ' **bam**!' Kalani would be gone.

Abby's canny sense had struck again. Amazed over what had just happened, Kalani stared at her mobile phone in complete disbelief. Abby's prediction had just come true. That call had come from a talent scout for the _Radio City Music Hall Rockettes_ in New York City. If Kalani was interested to dance with them, she should send in an audition video. After review, if there was any interest, she'd be invited to audition in person. If she performed well for the initial audition, she'd get a callback. It had all been dutifully explained, and the impressionable _Dance Moms_ star was still reeling. Her hopes and dreams danced around her in a tight circle. The opportunity she was being offered was tremendous, first dancing as a Rockette, and then...who knew what other plum dancing opportunities could come her way, owing to this.

Kalani tingled. Vibrancy sparked through her svelte body. Just going to New York was sheer excitement itself. When she got the actual call to become a Rockette, she'd keel over, fainting dead away. Taking several deep breaths, she shouted:

"Mom, Mom! The Rockettes want me to make an audition video! I could really become a Rockette, like I've always wanted to be!"

Kira came running from the living room, where she'd been reading the latest e-book novel she'd begun. She was as breathless as Kalani, seeing her daughter trembling like a leaf in a windstorm. "What's this about becoming a _Rockette_?" Wisely, Kira suggested, "Maybe you should sit down before you fall down."

Kalani lowered herself to the edge of her bed, but nearly slid off. "Yeah, Mom. That was one of their agents. She said that after seeing my performance in our last dance competition, she liked what she saw. My name's been submitted. They want to see more. If, and, the woman I spoke to name is Eva Clarke, and it's Clark with an 'e,' says I pass their preliminary evaluation, I'll have to audition in New York! Mom, I'm going to New York City-to become a Rockette!" Kalani began jumping up and down on her bed like a Jack-in-the-box on steroids.

"Easy, Baby, easy," Kira tempered. "One step at a time. First, I need to make sure this is legit. You should've called me to the phone. I know you're eighteen, but you're still my 'little girl.' Not to mention, I'm also your Manager." Her doting mother had been ever since her artistically-inclined child had learned how to point her toes correctly.

Nodding, Kalani didn't object to her mother's contention. She and Kira were more like sisters, but when it came to something as potentially life-altering as this, it was to be expected that Kira was supposed to be all up in her daughter's business.

"I know, I know," Kalani concurred. "Just think, first I'm a Rockette, then it'll be one of many of my dreams coming true."

"Honey, you deserve all of your dreams coming true. I couldn't've wished for a daughter more wonderful than you. I know you're all grown up," Kira acknowledged, "and you've worked tremendously hard all these years for an opportunity just like this to come along, but I still need to make sure no one stands to take advantage of you. Understood?"

"Sure, Mom. That's why you manage me. But, isn't it great that now I'm exactly the right height to be a Rockette, five foot, six." When she'd been 16, she'd only been 5'2". She'd most likely wind up being 5'8" by the time she was twenty. If the dancing career never panned out, she could be a model for sure. Kalani was a natural beauty, with or without makeup.

Kira was always saying so. So often that the other Dance Moms had to roll their arms when she started exalting Kalani's exquisite gorgeousness. Yeah, she was, but Kira went on, and on, and on about it, seriously _ad nauseum_.

She asked Kalani for her phone, which she handed over immediately. Her mother redialed the last number, and while she waited for the call to be picked up, she smiled at her daughter and reassured, "Trust me. I'm just making sure. If this is some kind of scam, I'll have this call traced and have the cops on this scammer's butt so fast, she won't know what hit her."

"It's not a scam, Mom," Kalani mumbed, feeling her heart beat faster, as she prayed her mother wasn't about to spoil this impossibly stupendous chance for her. And if her mother was right, and this was all just a miserable scam, she'd give Kira the biggest hug, and thank her from the bottom of her toes for always looking out for her.

Kira was talking to someone now, presumably Eva Clarke. Kalani realized, when she needed air so she wouldn't pass out, that she needed to quit holding her breath while her mom was on the line.

"I see," Kira said, giving Kalani a confounding, blank stare. Her look spoke volumes, all so stressful for the eighteen-year-old.

Kalani's spirits nosedived. With bated breath, she hoped against hope that Eva was telling her mother the exact same thing she'd told her, and it was really on the up and up.

Kira was nodding now, looking a bit more upbeat. "Okay...yes. Uh huh. Okay. There's no guarantee. When is that, in show biz? Well, that's good; her video can be charged back to you guys. Right. Fine. Then, we'll be in touch. And, thank you." Handing Kalani back her phone, Kira said, "Let's get on that video!"

"Oh, Mom, that's great! Great! Great!" Falling into a thoughtful mood, Kalani wondered just how was she going to take it from there.

As if reading her mind, Kira suggested, "We'll record it at the Third Street Dance Studio. Get one of our friends there to do it."

The 3rd Street Dance, in West Hollywood, was the ALDC's elite team members' place of refuge. The girls ran there when keeping secrets from Abby was top priority.

Kira continued, "Abby won't be involved in this at all. You know how she is, and how she'll get if she knows anything about this. If, and I'm not saying nothing will come of this, because I know they'll want you, sweetheart, but **if** , for some reason, it doesn't work out, Abby won't have an excuse to treat you like a traitor to her cause, which, as we know, is making lots of money off you and the other girls. Maddie's time came, and she did what she had to do. This is your time, Baby, and you're doing what you want to do, because you have to."

"Of course, Mom. This is what we've always been working towards."

"You got that right, 'Lani. You go, baby-girl. Follow your dreams. I'm in your corner, every step of the way."

Kalani sprang up from the bouncy mattress and wrapped her arms around Kira. "Thanks, Mom, I know I can always count on you." She hugged her tightly, squeezing her mother bear-hug style.

Laughing in her daughter's snug embrace, Kira exclaimed, "I'm with you all the way, Baby!"


	22. Chapter 22

Camryn was safe. Finally, she'd proven herself by taking the first place prize for her solo, 'I'm Already Done.' It was supposed to have been somewhat prophetic, a colossal hint that someone's days at the ALDC could be numbered. If she had lost, she would've been done, kicked off the team, and done with the ALDC. Abby didn't play, certainly not when it came to her reputation. She couldn't have some new kid dragging her elite team, a perfect example of the best dancers she had handpicked, down. Now, that 'new' kid was walking on air, asking if she could perform another solo for Nationals.

Abby didn't give her a 'yes,' or a 'no.' Out of the earshot of her mother, Camille, Abby said, "I haven't decided who's going to dance what, next week."

Camryn thought that was strange. Why always these games? What was the bossy dance teacher waiting for? The newest member of the elite team, rubbing her left shoulder slowly because it was sore, didn't know what to say.

"Camryn," Abby said, " _if_ I give you a solo for Nationals, can you promise me you'll win? I cannot accept anything less. This is the Nationals. I expect first place wins for everyone, everything. Cathy's going down this year!"

The teen looked at the large woman for a long time, as though Abby had to be joking. How could Camryn promise Abby that? She still couldn't believe she'd actually won first place for her solo. She'd been so nervous, and the other girls had given her kind of her funny looks, like she was a traitor. She hadn't been sure if they'd rooted for her, or not. Until it had all been over, and she'd won first place, and the group dance had come in first too.

Kira, mostly screaming non-stop at Camille for the last couple of days, hadn't had anything nice to say about Camryn, but Camryn was glad that Kalani wasn't anything like her mother. The sixteen-year-old, who aspired to be a Rockette, personified what it meant to be classy. Kalani was a princess, and wore her invisible crown oh so well.

"I'll try really hard to win," Camryn replied, hoping that she sounded more sure of herself than she felt.

Shaking her head as she chewed some buttery, salty popcorn that Gianna had gone out to buy for her, Abby said, "I admire people who try, but I need winners. Girls who can guarantee that each time they take the dance floor in competition, they come in first. Are you that girl, Camryn, that I saw dancing her heart out in Atlanta? That girl, who showed me she's a winner?"

She only knew that she wanted to stay on the team because she really liked dancing with these girls. They weren't sure whether she liked them, or not, but if Abby, or Nia, Kalani, Kendall and Brynn made her take an oath that she liked everybody on the team, Camryn wouldn't hesitate for a moment. These girls had become her friends and she didn't want to let them down, or say she couldn't stand them. That just wasn't true.

"You have the one win under your belt. I expect many more." Abby tossed her head as if she expected Camryn to say something argumentative.

The only thing more the girl said was: "Miss Abby, I really want to be on this team. There's nothing I want more. I'll practice harder, do everything you tell me to do to make my dancing better. I like winning too, just like the other girls on the team. At Nationals, I want to dance the best I ever have." Looking as if she'd run out of things to say, Camryn stopped talking, coming off as a trifle unsure of herself because Abby was giving her one of her penetrating looks.

Maddie used to say that if Abby's looks could freeze somebody on the spot, she and the girls on the team team would have been popsicles long ago.

"Okay, then. We'll see. I'll let all of you know who's going to get what for Nationals during pyramid." It was time for those announcements, and Abby stuffed more popcorn into her mouth, then washed it all down with some diet mango tea. "Let's go. It's time we settle everything right now."

"Yeah," Camryn said, walking ahead of Abby and into the studio where the girls and their mothers waited for Abby to get down to business.

Camille rushed up behind her and breathlessly remarked, "Is Camryn getting a solo?" The mom looked as if she might consider bribing Abby.

Sounding all hush-hush, she curtly answered, "You, and all the other mothers are about to find out what Nationals will mean for your girls in the next few minutes." She looked around, and did something she rarely did; she smiled at the camera crew. "You're going to miss all this, won't you? I know I will..."


	23. Chapter 23

Abby was over the moon, way over. She couldn't have dreamt a better outcome for the ALDC with Nationals. Her girls were first place _National_ winners. There was no question about that. She opened her arms wide and called for her beautiful winners to fill them. Her eyes, with tears puddling in them, she struggled to say something that wouldn't come out strangled. She heaved several deep breaths, hugging the girls tightly to herself.

"I'm so proud of you all!" Abby stammered. "You're the best! You prove it every time you take the stage. Today, all of you succeeded way beyond my wildest dreams! No matter what happens to me, I'll see to it that you will be stars, and go right on competing, representing the ALDC the way you always do-proudly."

Gianna, caught up in the freefall of heavy emotions saturating the makeshift dressing room was fighting back her own tears. She would not allow herself to consider that all of this might be the end for them...Abby, not just her employer, but dear friend...the regal, insanely-talented young ladies, who time after time, came through for Abby and for her. The only ones she had mixed emotions about were the moms. Not being forced to hear their catcalls, sizzling curses and not witnessing the pushing and shoving matches, could hardly be considered a bad thing. Watching Abby cherishing her girls, as she thought of them as, and they loving her back, Gianna would sorely miss times like these.

Abby shifted the current circle of love closer to her faithful choreographer to include her, and Gianna wrapped her arms around everyone as best as she could.

For their ears only, Abby softly came out with: "This isn't the end, girls. Eleven wins! Eleven straight wins!" She said it several more times. "This win makes it official. We're the best youth dance competition team in the nation. You did it! This year, we're on top!"

"Yeah, and we're going to pick up right where we've left off," Kalani cried, squeezing herself even closer with the human bundle of dance talent. "And you'll be with us, Miss Abby! They can't send you to prison! It's not fair they're picking on you! Millions of people do really bad things every day, and never get sent away. You do one little thing wrong, and they're all over you!"

Abby looked at her favorite student since Maddie had gone, and her heart nearly broke. She was quick to set that kind of thinking straight. "What I did wasn't right. Just because I thought I could do what I did, doesn't make it right. If I am sentenced to prison, I will serve what I have to serve. But, mark my words, my doing time doesn't signal the end of the ALDC!"

All the exuberant girls cheered, waving their hands up in the air like they didn't care, Nia and Kendall yelling the loudest over everyone.

"Okay, girls, Gianna and I have an appointment we can't be late for, so we're leaving. Don't forget, party tonight at Della Russo's, at eight sharp. To the winners go the spoils, and they're going to be some very tasty spoils, so dress up, and be sure to bring your appetites. The food is going to be beyond awesome."

Lilliana and Elliana, although Elliana had come in second, bounced up and down, thoroughly elated. Elliana refused to let her mother's 'Debbie Downer' attitude rub off on her. She was the second best soloist in the country, and that didn't stink, no matter how her mom felt about it. The girls watched Abby and Gianna depart, then went back to their makeup tables so their mothers could begin removing all the heavy makeup they wore.

Holly asked Nia as she began to apply some remover to her daughter's smiling face, "What was Abby whispering to all of you about?"

"Oh, that no matter what happens to her in court, the ALDC isn't done, not by a long shot. If she goes to prison, she says, we're still going to compete. She'll make sure we do, so we can keep on winning."

Holly, heaving a sigh, disabused her impressionable child's mind. "She can talk big all she wants. The could be sent away for a very long time. How long should we stick around, possibly hurting your career, Nia, just so she makes sure you and the girls keep competing, furthering her business interests. She's only thinking about herself, not you."

"Well, Mom, even though we've had our ups and downs with Abby, now's not the time to leave her flat, not when she needs us the most," Nia declared with nostrils flared, and a very ardent look in her eyes. "She hasn't always been square with us, but remember: she never cut me from the team. Not once. We sort of walked out, and she never barred me from coming back. So, I won't make like I don't owe her anything. I do, Mom. I'm not turning my back on her."

A certain pride, mixed with a modicum of dismay gripped Holly. When her daughter got fiercely loyal, it was a proud moment for Holly. "Okay, Nia, you win. We'll see what happens with your 'precious' Miss Abby."

Brynn and her mother were speaking with Jill and Kendall; eventually, Kira and Kalani drifted over to the conversation. Kira was about to interject one of her opinion pearls, when a commotion of unknown origin caught everyone's attention. Chloe and Kristi were marching their way to the ALDC encampment, wearing 'the cat who swallowed the canary' smiles.

"What?" Jill looked summarily puzzled. "I don't believe-"

Triumphantly, Chloe charged the group of stunned mothers and daughters. She threw her hands high up in the air, her face beaming, and boomed, "I'm back! And guess what? I think I want to compete again! I've really missed my friends!"

Nia, Kendall, Kalani and Brynn rushed her like a wave and slammed into Chloe. They were stunned, and thoroughly dazed.

When they got around to speaking coherently, they chorused, "Chloe, Chloe, Chloe!"

They wound themselves around her like vines and jumped around like they'd hopped on pogo sticks.

"Are you glad to see me?" Chloe asked, dripping innocence like raindrops.

The first to speak up, Kalani gasped, "Is this really happening?"

"Yep. And even though my mother thinks I shouldn't have come, I'm here, back where I fell I belong-with my team!"

The ALDC whooped and chanted Chloe's name again, as Yolanda, Camille and Stacey gave Chloe and Kristi suspicious looks.

"Is she kidding?" Yolanda complained.

"Looks like she's serious," Camille groused, scowling.

"She might want to rejoin the team, but she's forgetting something and that something's initials are: ALM..."

The three moms nodded knowingly at one another with cold smiles spread across their critical-looking faces.


End file.
